DOBLE JUEGO
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: Draco es el encargado de hacerle las pruebas a ginny para unirse a lord voldemort, el no sabe que ella tiene dobles intenciones ¿que pasara cuando lo descubra? rr!
1. la decision

CAP 1: LA DECISIÓN 

-lo siento, Ginny, pero es demasiado peligroso –le decía Ron por quinta vez

-me da igual, yo también quiero pelear, se usar la magia ¿sabes?

-eres demasiado pequeña

-solo soy un año menor que tu, Herm, Harry, por favor –le pidió ayuda a sus amigos, que miraban al suelo, estaban de acuerdo con Ron, Ginny no podría ir, además Dumbledore no lo permitiría.

-es peligroso –dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Harry ¿tu tambien? –pregunto incrédula- yo también voy al ED, se usar la varita y puedo ser muy útil

-ya basta!! –grito Ron- esto no es un juego, tu no vas y punto, es mi ultima palabra

-Herm... –rogó la pelirroja.

-lo siento, Ginny, pero yo creo que tienen razón, es muy peligroso –dijo mirando al suelo, ella sabía las ganas que la pelirroja tenía de ayudar, pero era demasiado peligroso.

-esta bien, gracias por vuestra confianza, a ver cuando os enteráis de que ya no soy una niña.

-tienes 16 años! –dijo Ron metiendo sus cosas en el baul

-y tu 17, no te fastidia, pero descuida, no te rogaré mas, haz lo que quieras y ten cuidado, adiós.

Salió de la habitación de Ron y Harry dando un portazo, bajó hasta la Sala Común, no había nadie, que raro ¿qué hora sería?, miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, ¡las 12! Miró por la ventana, el cielo totalmente oscuro. No le importó la hora que era ni lo que pasaría si la encontraran fuera de su torre a esas horas y salió de la sala común.

Recorrió mil pasillos mientras cada dos por tres paraba para darle una patada a una estatua tratando de liberar la furia que sentía. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para no dejarla ir?, ella también sabia usar su magia, se había estado entrenando mucho durante todo el verano, y lo seguía haciendo. ¿entonces por que a ella no la dejaban ir también?.

Desde el verano pasado Lord Voldemort había conseguido un numero mayor de seguidores, y ese numero seguía aumentando, Dumbledore trataba de combatir contra el, pero sin mucho éxito, la tarea de Snape de infiltrado ya había sido descubierta y el Lord casi lo mata, consiguió escapar de milagro. Ahora nadie en la orden del fénix sabía nada sobre los planes de su enemigo, y no podían hacer nada contra los numerosos ataques que planeaban continuamente. Muchos magos y cientos de muggles habían muertos ya, y Dumbledore estaba tan desesperado que incluso había pedido la ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, ellos debían ir a la casa de la orden, allí recibirían instrucciones. Eso si, Ginny quedaba fuera de todos los planes, como siempre.

-mierda –gritó una vez mas estrellando su pie contra la cabeza de la estatua.

Toda su familia estaba combatiendo, incluso Bill y Charlie habían dejado su trabajo y estaban aquí, gente de la edad de Ginny ya había realizado misiones para Dumbledore, y el confiaba tanto en esos muchachos como en los magos adultos. ¿entonces por que a ella no la dejaban participar?, estaba como loca, se había estado entrenando para nada, había dejado de andar con sus amigas para entrenar y no había conseguido ¡NADA!, ahora estaba sola.

-la semana que viene –dijo una voz desde un pasillo de al lado

-¿tan pronto?

-si, el Lord tiene mucha prisa, debes encargarte de avisar a tus compañeros para que se unan a nosotros, cuantos mas aspirantes a mortífago consigas mejor

-por supuesto, padre, yo me encargaré de todo.

-se que lo harás, confío en ti, Draco, ahora he de irme, Dumbledore me espera en su despacho. Hasta luego, hijo

-adiós padre

Ginny giró al esquina del pasillo y vio a Lucius Malfoy alejándose y a Draco sentado en un sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico se levanto y se fue sin reparar en la presencia de la pelirroja.

"así que Malfoy esta buscando mortífagos" a Ginny una idea le entro en la cabeza, sería muy arriesgado, y era un tontería, pero le daría mucha ventaja sobre el Lord Oscuro. ¿por que no?, les probaría a todos lo que valía, les demostraría que no era una niña.

Volvió a su cuarto, Hermione ya no estaba, seguro que ya se habrían ido al cuartel con el trasladador, otro punto mas a su favor, si su hermano, Harry y Hermione no estaban sería mucho mas fácil. Se tumbó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras que no hacían mucho eran sus amigas y tardó un rato en dormirse planeando como haría las cosas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó de primera, Kate y Lilian aun dormían en su cama, sin preocuparse por nada.

Se levantó y se metió en el baño, cuando terminó de arreglarse y salió sus amigas estaban sobre la cama, hablando.

-hola, buenos días –saludó ella, se había portado muy mal con ellas y no se lo merecían.

-hola, Ginny, veo que estas de buen humor, me alegro

-me voy a desayunar, hasta luego

Ginny salió de su cuarto, sus amigas aun estaban enfadadas y no era momento para ponerse sentimental y pedir disculpas, el curso aun había empezado hacia un mes y medio, ya tendría tiempo para pedir perdón si le salían bien las cosas.

Llegó al gran comedor, miro a su alrededor, su hermano y sus amigos aun no habían llegado, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi desierta, porque la mayoría de alumnos estaban con Harry, Hermione y Ron, todos menos ella, claro. Camino furiosa hacia la mesa, cuando tenía el plato delante se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre. Así que se levanto y se fue, camino hacia los terrenos del castillo, y observó el lago. Vio a varios Slytherin hablando, y como no, a Draco Malfoy en el medio. Era ahora o nunca.

Se acercó al grupo, que se quedó en silencio al momento, la miraron con una mezcla de odio y extrañeza.

-quiero hablar contigo, Malfoy –dijo ella autoritariamente, el aludido hizo una mueca burlona.

-¿que has dicho comadreja?, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo contigo, así que lárgate que nos has interrumpido.

-¿qué le quieres decir a MI novio? –la estridente voz de Pansy hizo que Ginny se pusiera las manos en las orejas

-eso es algo que no tiene que ver contigo, Parkinson –a Draco le hizo gracia el comentario de la pelirroja ¿que querría decirle?, lo intrigó demasiado

-esta bien, pobretona, espero que sea algo realmente interesante, porque si no.....

-ya calla, Malfoy y ven aca –dijo ella harta del chico, Malfoy la quitaba de sus casillas.

Los Slytherin miraron a Draco para ver que iba a hacer el chico, con un simple movimiento de manos del rubio todos se fueron, Pansy le dio un beso a Draco y luego miró a Ginny, dejándole bien claro que eran pareja. La pelirroja solo hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿qué demonios quieres?

-hacerme mortífago –dijo ella totalmente en serio.

Continuará...........

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero vuestras opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas. Este capitulo me ha quedado muy corto, pero el siguiente ya será mas largo, un beso y hasta que acualice.


	2. dudas

CAPITULO 2

-¿qué demonios quieres?

-hacerme mortífago –dijo ella totalmente en serio.

-¿qué has dicho? –pregunto sin acabar de creérselo, "¿la Weasely un mortífago?, ahí había gato encerrado"

-ay, no te hagas el tonto, Malfoy, se de sobra que estas buscando a gente para que se una a Voldemort

-eso no es verdad –mintió con rapidez y poniendo cara de sorpresa

-te escuche hablar con tu padre, así que no lo niegues porque no te servirá de nada

Draco se quedó en silencio "maldita Weasely, seguro que la ha enviado Dumbledore para que confiese que estoy del lado de Lord Voldemort"

-¿a que esperas, Malfoy?

-dejame, Weasley –decidió que mejor sería irse, y hacerse el que no sabe nada.

-espera Malfoy, se que no confías en mi, yo tampoco confío en ti, pero..... quiero hacerme mortífago, por favor

-¿te crees que soy imbécil?, yo no voy a caer en tu trampa

-no es una trampa, lo digo en serio

-¿pretendes que te crea?, tu perteneces a la orden del fénix ¿quieres jugar a dos bandas?, ¿o quieres infiltrarte?

-ni una cosa, ni la otra, yo solo quiero ayudar al Lord.

A Draco le dio un ataque de risa, y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol

-vega ya, Weasley. Olvídame –Draco se fue y la dejó sola, debía consultar a su padre, no tenía sentido que Dumbledore la hubiera enviado a meterse en la boca del lobo, y la Weasley no era ni tan tonta ni tan valiente como para hacer todo esto por su cuenta.

Draco recorrió los pasillos y bajó hasta las mazmorras

-muerte a los sangre sucia –dijo la contraseña frente a una estatua con forma de serpiente, que se giró dejándolo pasar.

La sala común estaba llena de gente, reconoció a varios alumnos de su curso sentados en un sofá y hablando emocionados sobre le encuentro con Voldemort la semana que viene. Un par de alumnos mas pequeños escuchaban emocionados deseando poder apuntarse también a Lord Voldemort.

-ey, Draco, ¿qué quería Weasley? ¿se te ha declarado?

-mas o menos –dijo el confundido, necesitaba hablar con su padre ya, así que se fue a su habitación con rapidez.

Entro en su habitación, le habían dado una propia por petición de su padre, y el estaba encantado con ello, así tendría mas intimidad, además su chimenea estaba conectada a la red flu y podía contactar con su padre en todo momento.

-mansión malfoy –dijo delante de la chimenea, al momento siguiente la figura de su padre salió por la chimenea y se materializó delante de él.

-hola padre

-hola Draco ¿qué quieres?, ya te he dicho que ando muy atareado

-lo siento, padre, pero esto es importante

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, su cara reflejaba impaciencia y curiosidad

-Virginia Weasley me ha dicho que quiere unirse a nosotros.

Su padre se quedó en silencio

-¿cómo sabía que eras tu el encargado de reclutar?

-me dijo que escucho una conversación entre nosotros, supongo que habrá sido la de ayer a la noche, padre

Su padre se volvió a quedar en silencio

-es extraño, Dumbledore nunca le permitiría que se nos uniera, aunque fuera de doble, mira si no lo que le pasó al imbécil de Snape, casi lo matamos, estuvimos a esto –hizo un gesto con la mano- y el Lord no olvida, ya tenemos un grupo de búsqueda tras el, con ordenes de matarlo en cuanto lo encuentren.

-aun así, padre, lo de la Weasely me parece muy extraño, toda su familia pertenece a la orden de Fénix, y ella siempre ha estado en contra de los mortífagos.

-le haremos la prueba –dijo Lucius tras un momento de reflexión- si tiene intenciones de traicionarnos Voldemort la descubrirá con mucha facilidad, no tiene ningún poder especial y no puede ocultar sus pensamientos, si pretende traicionarnos podemos usarla contra la Orden del Fénix, los Weasley darán lo que le pidamos a cambio de su pequeña –dijo sonriendo

-¿confías en ella?

-no, y tu tampoco debes hacerlo, manténla vigilada, averigua sus intenciones, pero pase lo que pase la semana que viene se presentará ante el Lord Oscuro, el decidirá lo que hacer con ella.

-como quieras

-y ahora me voy, hay asuntos que requieren mi presencia

-adiós, padre

-adiós, Draco, sigue así, el Lord está muy contento contigo, pronto te hará la marca

Draco sonrió, al fin, su marca!, ya había esperado demasiado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny estaba en su cuarto sentada en la cama, pensando ¿habría hecho lo correcto? Ella solo quería ayudar, y demostrarle a los demás que podía hacerlo, estaba harta de ser la protegida por todos, ¡si hasta su padre le había obligado a quedarse en casa todo el verano!, según el era peligroso que una niña como ella saliera por la calle, ¿qué era ella?, ¿una muñeca de porcelana?, no se iba a quedar sentada viendo como toda su familia iba a luchar y arriesgaba su vida sin hacer nada para ayudarles.

La conversación que había tenido con Malfoy el día anterior había sido un fracaso, el nunca la aceptaría, esa idea la alegró mucho, la verdad es que no estaba segura de tener el valor para hacer lo que Lord Voldemort le ordenara, además la pelirroja había visto las heridas que traía Snape el día que lo atacaron, ahora era Sirius el profesor de pociones, y milagrosamente Remus había aceptado dar Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahora esas clases ya no son lo que eran, aunque normalmente esas clases se suspendían o venían sustitutos, porque Remus y Sirius estaban casi todo el año ocupados en misiones de la Orden

Miró su reloj, las 12.30, dentro de 15 minutos empezaría su clase de pociones, se levantó rápido, ya había faltado a CCM, no podía faltar a otra clase mas.

Hermione, Harry y Ron aun no habían llegado, mucho mejor, conociendo el tacto de su hermano seguro que le traía un regalo del lugar al que el director los había enviado, y seguro que aun por encima se enfadaba cuando la pelirroja se lo tirara a la cabeza.

-perdón –dijo Ginny mientras entraba en clase de pociones.

-adelante –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras seguía escribiendo en la pizarra los pasos que había que dar para hacer la poción.

Ginny se sentó al lado de un Slytherin, que la miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió seductoramente. Ella solo giró la mirada.

-me llamo Zabini, Blaise Zabini–dijo el sin quitarle la vista de encima (es un cambio que hice, se que Blaise tiene la misma edad que Draco, pero así queda mejor)

-me alegro –contesto ella sin mirarlo, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Juntos empezaron a hacer la poción, sin hablar, aunque el chico trató de sacar conversación, pero ella lo cortaba cada vez que abría la boca.

Cuando se terminó la clase Sirius le hizo una seña para que esperara un momento. Cuando ya todos los alumnos se habían ido Ginny seguía esperando en su asiento.

-¿qué querías, Sirius?

-nada importante, es solo para decirte que Harry, Hermionie y tu hermano están bien, volverán en unos días así que no tienes por que preocuparte

-no me preocupo –dijo en un susurro- quiero decir que me alegro, será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a clase de Remus –se levantó con rapidez y se fue, Sirius sabía lo que sentía, antes de que pudiera demostrar su inocencia también lo alejaban de todas las misiones, la entendía perfectamente.

Ginny salió de clase, los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos, los alumnos ya se habían ido a las siguientes clases.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo cuando una fría mano la agarro del brazo y la metido dentro de una clase, ella solo sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza cuando se dio contra la pared, abrió los ojos y enfrente suya encontró a Draco Malfoy, mirándola intensamente, como hacia con todo el mundo.

-está bien, Weasley, te daré una oportunidad –al oír eso Ginny se quedó sin aire- pero mas te vale que esto no sea un truco tuyo, porque entonces..... –saco la varita y apuntó a su corazón- ya sabes lo que pasará.

Ginny seguía sin poder respirar y el echo de que Draco estuviera sobre ella no ayudaba en absoluto a sus pulmones, con un empujón lo aparto y se puso frente a el, no demostraría el miedo que sentía.

-¿cuándo me convertiré en mortífago?

-me parece que estas equivocada, el convertirse en mortífago es un honor demasiado grande, ni yo mismo lo soy todavía, tienes que demostrar tu lealtad y pasar un sin fin de pruebas.

Ginny se sintió mas tranquila al escuchar eso, el tener un tatuaje con una calavera en el brazo no le hacia la mas mínima gracia. ¿y Malfoy aun no era mortífago?, ella suponía que el sería el brazo derecho de su "gran señor oscuro"

-la semana que viene será la prueba, estate delante de la sala común de Slytherin a las 12 de la noche, se puntual

-¿en que consiste la prueba?

-lord Voldemrt en persona os...... "evaluará" –lo dijo en un tono que a Ginny le dio miedo ¿qué pensaba hacerles?

Draco salió de la habitación en la que estaban con un portazo, Ginny se quedó en el sitio, la semana que viene le iban a hacer la primera prueba para convertirse en mortífago, ¿qué había hecho?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espeor que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por los rr:

Luciana: hola, gracias por el rr, me gusto mucho, si Ginny mortifaga, a saber que sale de aquí, y no te preocupes que Draco se fija en ella fijo, un beso

Melian: hola, Gracias por el rr, en eso consiste, en dejar la intriga, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda.

Sara Fénix Black: hola. Gracias, a mi Ginny también me gusta mucho, obviamente no tanto como Draco pero va ganando puntos con el tiempo, un beso y me alegro que te guste.

Layla kyoyama: hola, gracias, al orden se enterara fijo, pero no creo que lo haga pronto, ya me inventare algo, un beso y prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda.

a-grenck: hola, gracias, tranquila que lo continuo lo mas rápido que puedo un beso!!

Amsp14: hola, pues supongo que ginny conseguirá sacar a Draco, o a lo mejor acaba ella dentro... no se lo que haré, pero de seguro que donde estén estarán juntos y eso es lo que importa, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.


	3. capitulo 3 no estoy inspirada para pensa...

**CAPITULO 3 **

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó algo tarde, no había podido dormir hasta las 5 y cuando por fin consiguió quedarse dormida las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir. Con un hechizo ocultó las ojeras, se duchó y vistió y bajó a su primera clase, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid.

Pasó de ir a desayunar, la verdad es que no le entraba nada en el estómago, llegó 20 minutos antes de que empezara la clase, Hagrid ya estaba preparando los animales que estudiarían ese día, y Ginny prefirió no acercarse porque si no el hombretón no la dejaría en paz.

Se sentó al lado de un árbol, apoyada en el tronco, el sueño que no le llegaba la noche anterior pareció invadirla ahora de repente, los párpados le pesaban y casi se queda dormida si no fuera porque una voz a sus espaldas la devolvió a la realidad.

-hola, Virginia

-¿qué tal, Zabini?

-llámame Blaise, hay confianza –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica

-¿ah si?, ¿desde cuando?

-desde que me enteré que estas en el bando correcto –al decir esto a Ginny se le erizó todo el bello del cuerpo. Blaise la miraba sonriente- me he enterado de que este sábado te hará la prueba, para ver si te acepta como aspirante, será un placer para mi enseñarte el cuartel cuando lleguemos, y si quieres también te puedo enseñar otras cosas –le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

-muy amable, pero no será necesario –Ginny se levantó de un salto, Blaise la imitó

-¡¡¡Ginny!! –la voz de Ron hizo que la mano de Blaise, que iba dirigida a la mejilla de la pelirroja quedara parada en el aire

Ron, Harry y Hermione venían hacia Ginny con una cara de desconcierto y cabreo por la compañía de la pelirroja.

-¿que haces aquí, Zabini? Lárgate –le dijo Ron mientras se ponía entre el y Ginny

-Ron, yo puedo estar con quien me de la gana, y tu no tienes nada que decirme –Giny tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano ¿quién era el para tratarla así?

-no me digas que aun sigues enfadada –dijo Ron olvidándose de que Blaise estaba delante, el Slytherin miraba la escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-yo me voy –anunció Blaise- hasta luego, Ginny –se despidió cariñosamente de la chica bajo la mirada de odio del trío, cuando pasó al lado de Ginny le acarició la cintura, ella se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Blaise, con una sonrisa de triunfo fue hacia la casa de Hagrid.

-como te vuelvas a acercar a ese tío.... –empezó a advertir Ron a su hermana.

-Ron, vete a la mierda –terminó Ginny mientras iba al castillo pasando de la clase.

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Ginny?

-esta muy rara –anunció Hermione con preocupación

-si –dijo Ron

Ginny caminaba echando chispas hacia le castillo, "maldito idiota, ¿es que se cree que soy de cristal?"

Caminaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que Draco la estaba llamando.

-¡¡Weasley!! –dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo- ¿es que aparte de pobre eres sorda?

-mira, Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tus gilipoyeces

-vaya, que humor, y por lo que veo faltando a clase, eso no esta bien

-¿y a ti que te importa lo que hago o no hago?

-mucho, recuerda que al menos hasta que el Lord te de el visto bueno yo tengo que vigilarte.

-¿otro mas?, con mi hermano ya me sobra ¿por qué no te unes a el y montáis una organización de cómo joderme la vida?

-ajajajjaja, no, gracias, yo prefiero estar alejado de tu hermanito, con un Weasley que soportar ya es suficiente.

-si te quejarás...

-hombre... hay que reconocer que de todos los Weasley tu eres la mejor, pero eso no te quita el apellido.

-lo mismo digo, Malfoy –pronuncio con asco

Draco la miro de arriba abajo, si pasaba las pruebas, cosa que no dudaba, lo pasaría muy mal en el cuartel, los mortífagos estaban muy necesitados de mujeres, las únicas que habían eran Bella, que ya estaba muy usada, Narcisa, que estaba protegida por su padre y algunas mas que, o estaban casadas, o eran feas, no como la Weasley, la verdad es que Draco tuvo que reconocer que no estaba nada mal ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, sonrió inconscientemente, la Weasley sería un precioso trofeo para el que la consiguiera.

-¿qué miras? –pregunto incómoda al notar como la vista del rubio iba de arriba abajo recorriendo su cuerpo.

-nada que no valga la pena mirar –dijo con una sonrisa

-vete al cuerno –dijo antes de salir de allí lo mas rápido que pudo.

-no olvides, Weasley, que este sábado nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las 6 en punto.

-no se me olvidará

Los días fueron pasando y Ginny cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, iba a ver a Lord Voldemort en persona, ya le había sido suficiente cuando en primero se cruzó con Tom Ryddle como para que ahora tuviera que volver a verlo. Apenas comía, no le entraba nada en el estómago, y cuando conseguía quedarse dormida las pesadillas la despertaban empapada en sudor. Ron, Harry y Hermione no la dejaban sola ni un momento, la vigilaban, con quien andaba, lo que comía, lo que dormía, en fin, todo. Ginny notó como a veces Draco quería hablar con ella y no podía por culpa del trío. Blaise seguía dándole la paliza en las clases, pero ella lo evitaba en cuanto sonaba el timbre que señalaba el fin de las clases. Sirius y Remus también estaban muy pendientes de ella, al parecer Ron ya les había ido con el cuento. La pelirroja intentó ir a hablar con Dumbledore para contarle lo que estaba haciendo un par de veces, pero era imposible, porque entre Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise y otros Slytherin no podía ni acercarse a su despacho sin que la vieran, la tenían muy vigilada.

Hermione miró su reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, se levantó y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, notó como llamaban a la puerta, seguramente Harry y Ron ya habrían hablado con Dumbledore, se acercó a la cama de Ginny antes de ir a abrir la puerta, esta estaba dormida, parecía que por primera vez en muchas noches no tenía pesadillas.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry y Ron al otro lado.

-¿hablasteis con Dumbledore? –pregunto la castaña

-si

-¿y que os dijo?

-al parecer Dumbledore cree que alguien en el colegio esta reclutando aspirantes a mortífagos, nos pidió que tuviéramos los ojos abiertos

-¿reclutadores en el colegio?, eso es demasiado peligroso, Voldermort no se arriesgaría tanto

-puede ser, pero aun así nos ha pedido que tengamos los ojos abiertos

-esta bien

De repente unos gritos que parecían venir de la habitación llamaron la atención de los tres jóvenes que entraron corriendo.

Ginny estaba en una habitación oscura, a un lado suyo estaba Draco y al otro Zabini, de repente un olor asqueroso llenó el aire y un grupo de mortífagos aparecieron de la nada y la rodearon, Malfoy y Zabini habían desaparecido. De la nada y ante ella apareció la figura encapuchada de lord Voldemort, este, con su varita apuntando el brazo de Ginny se acercó a ella, Ginny empezó a gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde........

Ginny abrió los ojos y notó como alguien la agitaba y la llamaba

-¡¡Ginny!! –reconoció la voz de Ron

-si... –dijo ella con voz apenas audible

-¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermano, Hermione y Harry

-voy al baño –dijo ella mientras saltaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta blanca que estaba a un lado de la habitación.

En cuanto entró en el pequeño servicio y cerró la puerta se subió la manga del pijama para comprobar su brazo, soltó un alivio al ver que seguía tan blanco como siempre, sin ninguna marca ni nada, rogó para que sus estúpidos sueños no fueran premoniciones.

Salió del baño, el trío estaba sentado encima de su cama hablando sobre ella, porque en cuanto la vieron se callaron. Ginny miró el calendario que estaba en su mesilla. sábado. hoy iría a ver a Lord Voldemort.

Draco bajó a desayunar, vio a Ginny sentada entre Ron y Harry, con Hermione enfrente, al parecer su estúpido hermano le estaba diciendo que comiera todo lo que tenía en el plato. Le gustaba esa chica, tenía que reconocerlo, la verdad es que jamás habría pensado que fuera así, por supuesto no estaba hablando de amor, eso nunca, pero no le importaría pasar un rato con ella, esa semana había intentado hablar con ella, aunque solo fuera para insultarla un rato, porque eso lo entretenía bastante, pero parecía que su hermano y Potter eran sus guardaespaldas, porque no la dejaban sola ni un momento. Draco sonrió al ver como la Weasley se levantaba de un salto y le daba con su libro de pociones a su hermano en la cabeza, le encantaba el carácter de esa pobretona, no esperó ni un momento para levantarse y salir detrás de ella.

Ginny caminaba por el castillo, sin rumbo fijo y dando patadas a todas las estatuas que se encontraba. Su hermano era mas tonto por momentos, seguro que con el golpe que le dio ya se le había ido su última neurona. Sintió como la agarraban del brazo, se giró y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

-¿qué quieres, Malfoy?, no estoy de humor –Draco rió

-veo que el idiota de tu hermano te quiere cebar

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarme?

-en realidad... no

-pues que bien –dijo sarcástica

-dentro de 3 horas quiero verte en el vestíbulo, al Lord le gusta la puntualidad –Ginny se estremeció al oír eso, Draco se dio cuenta y la miró sonriente- nervios ¿eh?

-un poco

-a mi me pasó lo mismo la primera vez, pero tranquila que no muerde..... o al menos no suele

-que consuelo...

-nos vemos –dijo antes de irse

Ginny vio como se alejaba, dentro de tres horas volvería a verlo, la idea no le desagradó, y se sorprendió por ello, pero al pensar en el motivo de su encuentro dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia su sala común, al llegar la encontró desierta, subió a su habitación y se pasó las tres horas que faltaban dando vueltas por el cuarto, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Supuso que Voldemort le revisaría la mente, por lo que ya tenía algunos libros que había cogido de la biblioteca sobre oclumancia, la verdad es que no era tan difícil como había pensado, un día incluso le pidió ayuda a Harry con la excusa de que era para un trabajo. Y gracias a el y a todos esos libros lo llevaba bastante bien.

A las seis en punto salió de la sala común, y llegó al vestíbulo a las 6 y un minuto, el rubio ya la estaba esperando.

-te dije puntual –dijo de malas maneras nada mas verla

-solo ha sido un minuto

-vamos

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras, algunos alumnos los veían y se les quedaban mirando impresionados, no solo eran un león y una serpiente, si no que eran un Malfoy y una Weasley. Lilian y Kate también pasaron al lado de ellos, y miraron a Ginny con el ceño fruncido, pero ella hizo como que no las había visto "espero que no le vayan con el cuento a mi hermano" rogó para ella.

-ya casi hemos llegado –informó Draco cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando

-¿a dónde vamos?

-a un aula que mi padre preparó para que podamos ir directamente al cuartel.

Ginny no dijo nada, estaba tan nerviosa que no creía que fuera capaz de hablar y andar al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a un pasillo en el que ya no había alumnos, eran corredores oscuros y con estatuas de serpientes por todas partes, la oscuridad los iba envolviendo cada vez mas, hasta que el rubio acabó encendiendo su varita, Ginny se acercó instintivamente a el y siguieron caminando.

-hemos llegado –anunció Draco parándose delante de una columna que tenía una serpiente de piedra enroscada en ella- Draco Malfoy –dijo su nombre y la serpiente se movió dejando una abertura en la columna- las damas primero

-creo que por esta vez te concederé el honor

-no me digas que tienes miedo

-¿miedo yo?, ja! –miró a la columna y avanzó hacia ella, entró en la abertura al momento que cerraba los ojos.

Draco apareció al momento detrás de ella, se colocó a su lado y la pelirroja abrió los ojos, aunque de poco les sirvió, porque la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación no dejaba a la chica ni ver su propio cuerpo.

-lumus –susurro la voz de Draco a su lado.

La luz de la varita le permitió ver a la pelirroja el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas ni muebles, lo único que tenía era una chimenea de piedra pegada a la pared.

-ven –le dijo Draco desde la chimenea ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir, Ginny aceptó la mano y no la soltó, de hecho la apretó con fuerza, Draco no hizo nada para soltarse, así que quedaron agarrados, el rubio cogió un puñado de polvos flu que estaban en una maceta, al lado de la chimenea- Mansión Riddle –los lanzó en el momento en que pronunciaba el nombre del lugar al que querían ir y agarraba a Ginny de la cintura. Una luz verde los envolvió y notaron como sus pies se elevaban, pudieron ver a través de todas las chimeneas por las que pasaban, hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo firme- bienvenida a la mansión de Lord Voldemort –anunció Draco a la pelirroja, que estaba paralizada del terror.

Continuara......

Wolas!!! K os ha parecido??? Espero vuestras opiniones!!!! Un besazo muy grande a todas las personas que me mandaron rr, os quiero!!!! Gracias de verdad, aquí estan vuestras contestaciones:

**Sara-fenix-black**: hola, gracias, a mi Ginny también me gusta, ella y draco son mis personajes preferidos, junto con los merodeadores, en los que obviamente no incluyo a esa rata traidora y asquerosa que me niego a nombrar. Bueno, muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado el chap. Por cierto, ¿tu sabes de una pagina o algo así donde hay una lista con los fics favoritos?, es que Leo Black Le-Fay, me dijo que tu sabías, o algo así, bueno no se, si no ya seguiré buscando. Un beso!!!

**a-grench**: hola!! Pues espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, en cuanto a que los dos se hagan malos ni yo misma se aun lo que pasará, pero de que esten juntos eso sí, bueno, un beso y hasta pronto

**layla kyoyama:** hola!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones, me alegro que te haya gustado, y para la prueba aun hay que esperar un capitulo mas, que espero que venga pronto. Mi msn es , agregame y hablamos, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Solamente yo**: hola!! Antes de nada te digo que enhorabuena por tu fic, que me encanta el del observador, actualiza pronto que ya no puedo con la intriga y tu ni caso a lo que las locas de pupi-chan y asharia akate te diga, que estan ellas peor que yo. Un beso muy fuerte, muchas gracias por tu rr y hasta pronto!

**Gin ynia**: hola!! Gracias, tranqui que no lo dejo un beso y hasta pronto

**Luciana**: hola!! Tranquila que a la pobre Ginny no la hago sufrir, al menos no mas de lo necesario, pero que no se queje que esta con Draco, para la prueba aun hay que esperar un capitulo mas, pero del proximo no pasa, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan:** hola tu!!! K tal? Gracias por el rr!! Un beso y ya nos vemos a las 6 no llegues tarde como siempre!!


	4. la prueba

**La prueba**

-bienvenida a la mansión de Lord Voldemort –anunció Draco a la pelirroja, que estaba paralizada del terror.

Ginny abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la túnica de Draco, sobre la que tenía apoyada la cabeza, cuando miró hacia la derecha se encontró con una pequeña habitación, estaba oscura y tenía un olor viciado. Draco salió de la chimenea de un salto y caminó hacia la puerta como si estuviera en su casa.

-¿no vienes? –pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-s... si –tartamudeó Ginny, de un salto fue a donde estaba Draco y se puso a su lado.

El rubio extendió la mano y giró el pomo, la puerta negra se abrió y Draco y Ginny se encontraron con un largo pasillo que se abría ante ellos, al final del largo corredor brillaba una luz y sonidos de voces que solo hablaban sobre ataques y asesinatos llegaron de todas partes.

Draco caminó con total confianza y despreocupación, y Ginny iba trastabillando tras el, repasando mentalmente todos los conjuros de defensa y todo lo que sabía de oclumancia.

En cuanto dejaron atrás el pasillo se encontraron con una gran sala llena de hombres y alguna que otra mujer, todos estaban sentados en sillas y hablaban animadamente con toda clase de bebidas en las manos y platos con todo tipo de comida estaban sobre las enormes mesas que estaban a los lados.

Todos se giraron en cuanto entraron Ginny y Draco, pero en cuanto vieron a este último se tranquilizaron y volvieron a lo suyo.

Ginny, al ver todo eso, sintió como el terror le invadía el cuerpo y en acto reflejo se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Draco, que la miró divertido. El rubio siguió caminando con la vista fija en una puerta negra y grande.

-hola, Malfoy –saludó un hombre moreno, de unos 35 años desde detrás de ellos.

-hola, Hanss

-¿quién es esta preciosidad que te acompaña? –pregunto Hanss mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo, como si quisiera ver a través de ella, o mas bien, a través de su ropa (los morifagos son unos salidos!!!!), Draco sonrió y notó como la mano de Ginny se agarraba con fuerza a su túnica.

-es Virginia Weasley –la cara que puso el hombre ante el apellido mencionado le impresionó tanto como si le hubiera dicho que era la mismísima hija de Voldemort, volvió a mirarla, el pelo rojo y las pecas eran pruebas de que Malfoy no mentía, su cara volvió a reflejar incredulidad.

-¿Weasley? –pregunto como si hubiera entendido mal

-asi es –contestó ahora Ginny, con los mismos nervios que no estaba dispuesta a demostrar y bien agarrada a la túnica de Draco, que le daban seguridad, aunque no demasiada...

-tal vez, cuando termine de verte el Lord puedas venir conmigo –invitó Hanss con una sonrisa coqueta, que solo consiguió deformarle la cara y que las arrugas que rodeaban su boca y ojos se hicieran mas notorias- puedo enseñarte bien esto

-me temo que no podré –contestó Ginny amablemente mientras le lanzaba una mirada suplicante a Draco, que reía divertido con la escena

-si que podrás, querida –dijo con énfasis Hanns mientras sonreía.

Draco, temiendo la discusión que se avecinaba y en la que Ginny tenía todas las de perder decidió interferir en su ayuda, además la idea de la pelirroja con ese viejo........ no le hacía gracia, frunció un poco el ceño ante esa ocurrencia, ¿a el que mas le daba si la Weasley se acostaba con Hanss?

-me temo que la pelirroja tiene razón –intervino el rubio en tono calmado

el hombre lo miró un momento, intensamente y con cara de pocos amigos, Ginny pensó que Hanss saltaría sobre Draco, y este, aun así, estaba totalmente tranquilo, aguantándole la mirada a su "compañero" mientras sonreía fríamente. Cuando esa lucha de miradas terminó, Hanss puso cara de decepción y se volvió a Ginny, a la que besó en la mejilla, ella no hizo ademán de apartarse, solo aguantó las nauseas que inundaban su estomago mientras ese mortifago la tocaba.

-lo siento, Draco, no sabía que tu y ella...

-no te confundas, Hanss, y ahora, si nos disculpas nos esta esperando el Lord, y todos sabemos lo poco que le gusta la impuntualidad –dijo a modo de despedida, mientras agarraba a Ginny fuerte de la mano y se la llevaba a través del salón hacia la puerta, que ella veía como la entrada al infierno.

La pelirroja suspiró con resignación porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer, pero las ganas de salir corriendo eran cada vez mas fuertes, en ese momento lo único que le daba un poco de seguridad era la fría mano de Draco, que agarraba la suya con fuerza, el contacto era frío, lejano, pero Ginny lo sentía como si fuera una llama encendida entre sus dedos.

-ya hemos llegado –anunció el rubio mientras se paraba frente a la puerta y la tocaba con sus nudillos cerrados

entraron en la habitación, que era oscura, como todo lo que ahí había y grande, espaciosa, ahí solo se respiraba un olor. El olor a sangre.

Ginny, con su mano todavía entre la de Draco, caminó con decisión hacia delante, por una alfombra verde que acababa en un trono negro, con dos llamas verdes elevándose a su lado. Un hombre, oculto por una capa larga y negra estaba sentado en ese trono, mirando a la pareja que se acercaba.

Draco soltó la mano de Ginny y se arrodilló ante su señor, con total reverencia y devoción. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo que Draco, acercándose a el lo máximo que pudo, ¿cómo podía haber llegado ese rubio a ser tan importante para ella?, sabía que era solo ese momento, ese profundo terror que la inundaba y no la dejaba respirar, sentir el contacto de alguien conocido la ayudaba, y tal vez, en el fondo de su mente infantil no podía llegar a creer que Malfoy fuera capaz de dañar a nadie, ella nunca se había creído todo lo que contaban de el sus hermanos, y aunque si creía que en las historias sobre Lucius Malfoy, el no tendría por que ser como su padre.

-en pie –la voz de Voldemort llenó la habitación, y Ginny habría jurado que incluso pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cara, un aliento frío e inhumano con el sabor de la sangre entre los dientes. Draco no tardó en cumplir la orden de su señor, porque antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar este ya estaba en pie.

-déjanos, Malfoy –dijo Voldemort mientras se ponía en pie.

Draco miró a Ginny, que le mandó una mirada de terror, mientras sus ojos le rogaban que no se fuera, Draco por una extraña razón que no llegó a interpretar correctamente en ese momento decidió aceptar las súplicas de la pelirroja.

-mi señor, si no le importa, me gustaría estar presente –rogó el rubio haciendo una reverencia al Lord, que seguía oculto en la oscuridad y la capa.

Ginny sintió como su cuerpo volvía a funcionar al oír esas palabras _¿por qué Malfoy hace esto?, ¿por qué quiere quedarse conmigo?, bueno, ahora mismo no creo que sea momento para pensar en eso, Gin, así que piensa en quien tienes_ _delante....._ pero aun faltaba la respuesta del Lord, que no se hizo esperar.

-¿por qué?

Draco se quedó sin respuesta a esa pregunta, _¿por qué quiero quedarme al lado de la Weasley?_ Se pregunto a sí mismo, buscando la respuesta en su interior, pero sin encontrarla.

-me gustaría saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, y si no son las que verdaderamente me dijo, me gustaría hacérselo pagar personalmente, Milord –anunció el, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero sabía que su señor quedaría satisfecho con esa respuesta, y podría estar con ella.

-esta bien, quédate pues, pero no interrumpas.

Ginny se quedó estática, Draco se apartó un poco y la miró, su cara no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera expectación, intriga, desconfianza y......... ¿preocupación?, ¿eso era lo que le decía con esa mirada? ¿que estaba preocupado? ¿por ella?, esa idea le dio a Ginny un poco de fuerza que no sabía de donde salía, pero que se evaporó con la misma rapidez con que apareció al oír la voz de Lord Voldemort, rompiendo el solemne silencio que los envolvía y que Ginny había llegado a apreciar tanto como a su vida.

-dime tu nombre –ordenó él

La conocía, Ginny conocía esa voz, no era la primera vez que le hablaba, el diario, los intentos de asesinato, la cámara secreta.... todo volvió a ella con una rapidez tan grande que sintió como la golpeaba con fuerza, había tratado durante tanto tiempo de olvidarse de todo eso, de todo lo que había vivido, y ahí estaba, otra vez recordándole lo que había hecho. Solo un terror inundaba la mente de Ginny, y era lo que había pensado durante tanto tiempo.... ¿la reconocería?

-vir... virgina Weas...Weasley –consiguió articular.

De pronto Ginny creyó oír su propio corazón mientras latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, Voldemort estaba en silencio, solo mirándola, atentamente, con su rostro cubierto, Ginny miraba al suelo, y Draco, intranquilo, variaba la vista de ella a su señor.

De repente la risa diabólica del Lord hizo que Ginny pegara un salto de la impresión, el hombre seguía riéndose, sin parar, sin respirar. El sonido que salía de su interior era tan horrible como todo el. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido como había empezado, el sonido cesó. Ginny volvió a oír su corazón y se tranquilizó al ver que aún latía.

Ella vio como el Lord se acercaba a donde estaba, extendía su mano y la cogía del mentón, levantándole la cara. Ginny sintió el contacto frío de la mano, sintió como si de repente le echaran sobre la cara un bloque de hielo mezclado con agua hirviendo, odió su propia piel y se sintió manchada, pensó retroceder y salir corriendo, pero ya estaría muerta antes de dar un paso.

Debajo de la capa negra Voldemort la observaba atentamente con sus ojos rojos, comprobando que lo que esa chiquilla le decía era verdad. Era totalmente increíble que ella fuera la misma niña estúpida que había utilizado hacía 5 años, la misma niña que lo había derrotado, aun no era capaz de entender como lo había hecho.

-tu.... –dijo con asco, era ella, no había duda, ese pelo, esas pecas, esos ojos... no podía ser otra persona, ¿que hacía ahí? ¿que pretendía?, ¿es que Dumbledore se había vuelto loco enviando a esa cría a su muerte? ¿o es que ella había venido por propia voluntad? ¿y si de verdad quería unirse a sus filas?- Virginia, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?

-s...si

-¿por qué has venido?, y te aconsejo que seas sincera

-quiero unirme a los mortifagos

-¿por que?

Gulps... no había pensado esa respuesta, ¿¿¿cómo es posible que no hubiera pensado en eso???, ¿que diría?

-porque quiero eliminar a los sangre sucias del mundo mágico, y a los muggles del mundo –contestó mientras rogaba a Merlín por su vida.

Voldemort aspiró aire con fuerza y se enderezó todo lo que pudo, se giró y dio una vuelta alrededor del cuerpo paralizado de la pelirroja que seguía con la vista fija en el trono negro, que era lo que tenía en frente.

Draco miraba la escena absorto en sus pensamientos, que para su sorpresa eran todos sobre Ginny, estaba preocupado por ella, la verdad es que no sabía bien si era eso, porque nunca había estado preocupado por nadie; pero veía a la pelirroja, ahí, delante de él, aterrorizada.... solo quería que todo terminara ya, pero para bien.

-crucio –susurró Voldemort desde detrás de Ginny, que empezó a gemir de dolor flexionándose sobre ella y apoyando las manos en el suelo, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

Draco dio un paso hacia delante, por un momento creyó sentir dentro de él el mismo dolor que sentía la Weasley en esos momentos.

Ginny se levantó, le costó un gran esfuerzo pero no podía demostrar todo lo que sentía, apretó los dientes para no gritar y miró otra vez hacia delante, sentía dentro de ella como si todo se rompiera, como si sus órganos se abrieran en su interior.

-eso es por lo de hace 5 años –aclaró Voldemort mientras se ponía delante de Ginny- y ahora veremos tus verdaderas intenciones –dijo mientras se remangaba un poco la túnica y le hacía una seña a la chica, que se arrodilló ante el.

Voldemort colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ginny, que ya había dejado la mente vacía, solo mostrando lo que quería que se viera, y murmurando todo tipo de hechizos que el Lord no oía y que le harían ver cosas que no habían pasado nunca.

Voldemort estaba dentro de la mente de la pelirroja, pudo ver a la pequeña cuando tenía 11 años y el sombrero seleccionador, sobre su cabeza gritaba Gryffindor, y ella se entristecía porque quería ir a Slytherin (na: esto es parte del hechizo, Ginny nunca pensó eso, así como lo que viene a continuación, aclaro por si no se me entendió bien antes, y seguid leyendo que esta interesante!!!), luego vio a la pelirroja, con el diario, escribiendo, con Harry en la camara de los secretos, con sus padres en su casa, y luego una escena que le encantó, Ginny gritándole a la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger, la amiguita de Potter, y con la que también tenía una deuda que obviamente cobraría. Ginny insultaba a Hermione llamándola sangre sucia mientras la comparaba con una rata, después vio a Ginny hablando con Harry, pero sin prestar atención a lo que decía mientras deseaba interiormente que el moreno no estuviera ante ella, le daba asco ese chico; y eso, para Voldemor, fue suficiente.

-espérale fuera –dijo Voldemort mientras señalaba a Draco, que se acercó a ellos con la mirada fija en el Lord

Ginny se levantó y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sin volver la vista atrás, se recostó sobre la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, mientras tímidas y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a invadir su pálida cara.

-¿confías en ella? –pregunto el Lord a Draco

-si, mi señor, confío en ella –contestó Draco, totalmente sincero, _¿de verdad?_ Se preguntó a si mismo, _¿por qué no?, ella no ha demostrado lo contrario, vale, es una Weasley, pero en el momento en el que el Lord diga que es una de nosotros dejará de ser una Weasley, para convertirse en mortifaga, su apellido no será mas que un añadido al nombre, sin significado, solo será del Lord._

-me desconcierta –confesó el hombre- no se sus intenciones, en su mente solo vi algunos recuerdos que claramente corroboran lo que ella dijo, pero.... la tendrás vigilada, y la prepararás

-¿yo? –pregunto confundido, de esas cosas normalmente se ocupaban los mortifagos, el aun era un aspirante.

-si, tu, aunque no seas mortifago te considero como tal, y ya va siendo hora de que te ponga la marca, eres mas fiel que muchos de esos patéticos que dicen seguirme –Draco solo atinó a sonreír, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con su marca que no veía el momento de lucirla en su brazo- el fin de semana que viene os enviaré a ambos a una misión, ya te la explicará tu padre, quiero que la entrenes, enséñale a hacer el crucius

-como ordenéis

-y Draco

-¿hum? –pregunto deteniendo su paso y girándose para mirar al Lord- no confíes tanto en ella, vigílala, aun no sabemos sus intenciones

-tranquilo, mi señor, la vigilaré

Salió de la gran sala para encontrarse con la pelirroja enfrente de el, pálida y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿qué ha dicho? –pregunto mientras se lanzaba sobre el rubio y lo agarraba del brazo, solo necesitaba sentir contacto humano.

-el fin de semana que viene tenemos una misión, y esta semana debemos entrenar, pero tranquila, ya buscaré el lugar

-¿eso es que estoy dentro? –pregunto con un brillo en los ojos ¿¿lo había conseguido??

-si, de prueba, pero si

-bien –dijo ella ¡¡¡lo había conseguido!!, le iba a enseñar a todo el mundo, y conseguiría información, y.... Draco le haría las pruebas

-será mejor que nos vayamos, a no ser que quieras que Hanss venga a por ti –replicó Draco con un tono de voz indefinible.

-no, mejor vámonos –apremió la pelirroja mientras miraba con nerviosismo hacia todos lados, como si temiera que Hanss apareciera.

-esta bien, sígueme

Ginny abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la camiseta de Draco, ya habían llegado a Hogwarts a través de la red flu. La pelirroja estaba pegada al cuerpo del chico ya que habían viajado juntos. Ahora volvían a estar en la pequeña habitación escondida de las mazmorras, que el padre de Draco había preparado para que pudiera viajar hacia la mansión de Voldemort sin que nadie se enterara.

Se quedaron parados, uno enfrente del otro, hasta que Draco giró la mirada y Ginny bajó de la chimenea

Salieron de la habitación, aun en completo silencio, caminaron a través del largo y oscuro pasillo sin mediar palabra.

-nos veremos mañana –dijo el rubio a modo de despedida, mientras se paraba frente a un cuadro que Ginny supuso que sería la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

-si, mañana nos veremos

-pues eso –dijo mientras se metía por el retrato

-Malfoy!! –gritó ella

-dime, Weasley –preguntó mientras se paraba a medio camino

-gracias

-de nada –contestó en silencio, antes de perderse por la oscuridad de la entrada.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¿qué tal estais?????, yo agotada! Estoy de tanto estudiar hasta las....!!!!, bueno se que este capitulo quedó muy lento y un poco rollo de leer, pero es que la entrevista con Voldemort no iba a ser muy divertida... bueno, prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas entretenido, muchas gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado rr!!!!! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!!!!!!!

**Pupi-chan:** hola nena!! Asi que estas otra vez malita!! Desde luego, eso solo es una excusa para faltar a clase, ¡¡que no te conoceré yo!!!, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leerte el fic, de verdad, y sobre todo por meterme en todo esto que si no fuera por ti seguramente ahora estaría viendo la tele como una idiota en lugar de estar en fanfiction. Y muchas gracias por todas las ideas que me das a los fics ¡¡es que si no fuera por ti!!!!

**Solamente yo**: hola!! ¿¿cómo no me va a gustar tu fic??!!!, ¿es una pregunta irónica?? Pues claro que me gusta!, el observador ya te digo que de todos los fics que he leido de draco ginny es uno de los mejores, y me conecto todos los días solo para saber si ya actualizaste!! Pero nada!! A ver cuando te llega la inspiración que yo ya me he quedado sin uñas de la impaciencia, que lo dejaste muy interesante. Muchas gracias por leerte mi fic, un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado este chap, un beso ¡!

**a-grench:** hola!! Muchas gracias!! Me alegro que te haya gustado, se que este chap me quedo un poco lento demás, pero es que la prueba con lord voldemort no podía ser muy graciosa que digamos, pero bueno.. muchas gracias otra vez y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que mi ordenador me putea y funciona cuando le apetece, un beso!

**Amsp14**: hola!! Sip, draco es de verdad un mortifago, malote de todo, esperemos que cambie... pues ya viste que voldemort si la recordó, pobrecita ginny... que se le va a hacer.. bueno muchas gracia otra vez por todo tu apoyo, un beso muy fuerte y la semana que viene sin falta ya tienes vuelve y sentimientos ¡¡y actualiza tu tambien que estoy esperando!!!!! Sigo creyendo que tonks ya esta embarazada, pero bueno... espero que no sea una metedura de pata...

**Luciana:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que los profesores son unos pesados sin sentimientos... aunque supongo que tu ya lo sabrás tambien, bueno un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado hasta pronto!!

**Daniela Lupin de Black**: hola!! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero que este chap tambien te haya gustado y no haya sido muy pesado, un beso y hasta pronto! Prometo que el siguiente chap va a ser todo draco ginny!!

Bueno y ya me despido hasta el siguiente chap, un beso muy fuerte a todas y por fa dejadme rr!!! Que me hacen muy feliz!! xausssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	5. entrenamiento

**entrenamiento**

Ginny se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, sus compañeras de cuarto todavía estaban dormidas, y ella agradeció eso, porque no le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones de por que andaba con Malfoy la tarde anterior.

Hoy era domingo, por lo que la mayoría de alumnos irían a Hogsmeade.

"al fin un día de descanso" pensó mientras bajaba a la sala común y se sentaba en el sillón mirando atentamente la llama de la chimenea que nunca se apagaba.

-al fin te encuentro –dijo la voz de Ron desde las escaleras. Ginny soltó un suspiro y se giró para encontrarse con la cara de ira de su hermano, que venía acompañado de Harry y Hermione, que se quedaron un poco apartados mientras Ron se preparaba para soltarle la charla a Ginny- ¿se puede saber que demonios hacías ayer con Zabini? –preguntó Ron con los brazos en jarras, al estilo Weasley.

-nada –contestó sencillamente

-¿nada? Pues parecía que erais amigos de toda la vida

-¿y si lo fuéramos?

-¿cómo??? ¿tu amiga de un Slytherin?

-si, yo amiga de un Slytherin, y ¿sabes que?, no solo somos amigos, si no que además estamos saliendo –gritó mientras se levantaba y encaraba a su hermano, que estaba pálido- y eso no es todo, estoy embarazada y no se si el padre es Blaise o Snape ¿contento?

La cara de Ron volvió a su color normal al notar el tono sarcástico con el que hablaba su hermana. Pero cuando volvió a abrir la boca para seguir gritándole ella ya se había ido por el retrato de la dama Gorda.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ginny caminó hacia cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar sola, y bien lejos de su hermano. De repente sintió como una mano la agarraba y tiraba de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de una clase, a oscuras y con Draco Malfoy frente a ella.

-¿no sabes llamarme como las personas normales que tienes que arrancarme el brazo? –pregunto mientras intentaba separarse un poco del rubio, que no parecía muy dispuesto a apartarse

-quejica

-¿qué quieres? –preguntó intrigada y a la vez aterrada por lo que pudiera decirle, tal vez el Lord había descubierto la verdad y ahora Draco iba a matarla, o tal vez tenían que hacer alguna misión para el, o....

-decirte que te espero a las 8 en punto en el Vestíbulo, vamos a comenzar tu entrenamiento, a ver que tal se te da....

-vale, estaré ahí a las 8

-así me gusta, Weasley, obediente, hasta entonces –se despidió, pero en vez de irse se acercó mas a ella.

Ginny se quedó estática mientras veía como el cuerpo de Malfoy se acercaba a ella, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, que debían estar abiertos a mas no poder.

-y llega puntual –le dijo el en un susurro en el oído, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja, que estaba tan convencida que la iba a besar que había cerrado los ojos, sacando una sonrisa a Malfoy, que se separó como si nada y se fue de la habitación silbando tranquilamente.

Ginny se quedó un momento en el sitio, tratando de calmarse, cuando lo consiguió se fue hacia cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar sola.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

la tarde pasó mas lenta de lo que a ella le habría gustado, porque estaba deseando que llegaran sus clases con Draco, y por mas que la buscaba no era capaz de encontrar la razón que justificara tan extraño deseo.

Ya eran las 7.30, había pasado toda la tarde de un lado a otro, había ido a la biblioteca, luego al tejado del castillo, donde nunca había nadie, lo malo era que hacía mucho frío.... y por fin, media hora antes de su "cita", estaba en la habitación eligiendo que ponerse, había sacado toda la ropa que tenía y la había puesto encima de la cama "_analiza lo que estás haciendo, Gin, estas preocupada porque no sabes lo que te vas a poner para ir a un entrenamiento con un mortifago"_, pero por mas que se repetía esto su nerviosismo y sus ansias porque fueran las 8 no disminuían.

¡¡ya eran las 7.45!!, se probó la falda con una camiseta de Hermione, pero iba a un entrenamiento, así que no era plan de ponerse una falda... ¡¡ya eran las 7.55!!, y tardaría 3 minutos contados en bajar hasta el vestíbulo. Con toda la rapidez que pudo se puso unos pantalones negros flojos, y una camiseta roja, también floja, no era lo que mas la estilizaba ni lo que mejor le quedaba, pero no quería que Malfoy pensara justo lo que era, que se había pasado mas de tres cuartos de hora arreglándose para verle.

Salió corriendo de la sala común, se encontró con su hermano, Hermione y Harry, que le dijeron algo pero ella no prestó atención y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde Malfoy ya la esperaba. Ginny tuvo que pararse al verle, estaba mas guapo que de costumbre, tenía el pelo despeinado, estaba vestido todo de negro, lo cual resaltaba mucho mas su piel pálida, estaba apoyado en una estatua de piedra, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, pensativo, y no tenía su habitual cara de mala leche que no le favorecía tanto como esta que tenía ahora. (n/a: ayyyyy, yo quiero uno como el!!!!!)

-al fin Weasley –exclamó el al verla

-solo he llegado un minuto tarde –dijo ella mientras trataba de respirar.

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto extrañado mientras veía los esfuerzos de la chica

-si –contestó ella roja mientras luchaba por no mirarle

-ok, pues sígueme

La pelirroja siguió al chico por el gran laberinto de pasillos por los que la llevó. Después de un gran rato de caminar sin parar se pararon frente a una pared donde había un cuadro, este tenía dibujado un paisaje, y una pequeña casa al final. (vamos, como la casa de Heidi)

-inderet –Draco pronunció estas palabras con una entonación que maravillaron a la chica, el cuadro se movió y dejó paso a una puerta negra. El rubio la abrió y le hizo una seña a Ginny para que entrara, que no se hizo esperar.

La habitación a la que Draco la había llevado era espaciosa, las paredes eran de piedra sin ninguna ornamentación, la luz la otorgaban unas velas que levitaban sobre el suelo, un poco mas arriba de la cabeza de Ginny. El suelo estaba totalmente acolchado, lo cual Ginny agradeció, porque seguro que recibiría muchos golpes al hacer las maldiciones.

-vaya... –dijo ella mientras paseaba su vista por la habitación.

-ya ves, no eran tus hermanos los que mejor conocían el colegio. Será mejor que empecemos, este fin de semana el Lord quiere que vengas conmigo, así que tienes que saber mínimo el crucio para el viernes

-¿qué misión? –preguntó ella asustada, "¿y si me mandan matar a alguien???, no seré capaz de hacerlo, se darán cuenta....."

-nada importante, mi padre aun no me ha aclarado mucho –dijo despreocupado mientras se quitaba la túnica y se colocaba en posición de ataque- bien Weasley, empecemos.

Ginny hizo lo mismo que Draco, se quitó la túnica y se puso, con la varita en mano, esperando.... y mirándole.

Durante media hora Draco le estuvo enseñando la pronunciación, la posición y el movimiento de varita para que la chica supiera hacer la maldición crucio. Le sorprendió ver que la chica no necesito mas de unos minutos para que la maldición le saliera perfecta, a Draco cada vez le gustaba mas.

-no esta mal, Weasley, nada mal –dijo sinceramente mientras asentía.

La chica sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-simularemos un duelo –dijo el sacando la varita y apuntándola- si te gano, que es lo que va a ocurrir, me darás una cosa que tu tienes y yo quiero.

Ginny se preguntó mentalmente que cosa era esa, pero visto que Draco ya sacaba su varita y la apuntaba dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento

-crucio –gritó Ginny apuntando al chico.

-protego –gritó el mientras la esquivaba

-expeliarmus –dijo la chica mientras se separaba de Draco, que se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente a ella.

-protego!, petrificus!

-prot..! –pero el hechizo de Ginny llegó demasiado tarde, y Draco ya estaba sobre ella con su varita en la mano

-tienes que moverte mas rápido, Weasley.

Ginny solo asintió, en la posición en la que estaba no era capaz de hacer mas, estaba tumbada sobre el suelo, pues el hechizo de él le había petrificado las piernas, además Draco estaba sobre ella, muuuy cerca, aunque no tanto como le gustaría a Ginny.

-para ser tu primer duelo no esta mal –dijo el mientras se acercaba mas a Ginny, que se puso estática- aunque hay que reconocer que si no fuera por mi no sabrías ni pronunciar el hechizo

-baja el ego, Malfoy –dijo Ginny con voz apenas audible, la cercanía del rubio la estaba poniendo nerviosa- quítate –ordenó mientras trataba de incorporarse

-ah ah –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- he ganado ¿recuerdas?, me debes algo...

ni le dio tiempo a ginny a decir nada, pues al momento de decir esto salvó la distancia que los separaba y la beso con todas las ganas que se llevaba guardando desde que le había dicho que se quería hacer mortífaga.

Ginny se quedó impresionada, tanto por el beso, que desde luego era el mejor que le habían dado en su vida, como por el hecho de que Malfoy la estuviera besando. Aunque creyó que lo mejor sería dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento y ahora centrarse en lo que tenía encima "literalmente", puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y le acarició el pelo, el sin poder contenerse, pasó de su boca a su cuello. Oyó gemir a Ginny, y eso lo motivó todavía mas de lo que estaba. No creía que esa pelirroja fuera tan.... así

Puso a sus manos en juego, llevándolas a las piernas de Ginny, pero la chica llevaba los pantalones del chándal, así que poco podía hacer... pero estaba demasiado ansioso por tocar su piel, así que sus manos fueron decididas hacia su camiseta, acariciando su vientre y ascendiendo lentamente.

Ginny se sentía como si no fuera ella la que estaba ahí, jamás había sentido nada parecido y desde luego no quería que se acabara, pero eso parecía ir cada vez a mas y ella no quería ir tan lejos... pero tampoco era capaz de parar. Aunque no fue necesario porque....

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios están haciendo aquí?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

taraannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! Se acabó el chap!!! Al fin conseguí acabar el chap 5!!, entre los examenes y la falta de inspiración creía que no me iba a salir! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, a mi el final me ha encantado!! Aunque odio a los entrometidos/as........ pero bueno.. que se le va a hacer???

Muchas gracias por los rr!! Sois las mejores!, no se que haría sin vosotras, enserio muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!:

**Leo Black le-fay**: hola tesis!!, muchas gracias por tu rr!, por cierto ¿¿¿quién era ese tío de ayer???, me qeudé voladísima cuando lo vi!, mira que era aclopado, le pregunte a Borja y me dice "ni idea", y yo escojonandome de la risa, y luego el tío hablando con ciara como si la conoceira de toda la vida y la pobre toda que no sabái donde meterse... anda que ¡¡menudas amistades!! Bueno, no se ya me contarás!, por cierto, no te lo había preguntado ¿qué tal el examene de mates???, espero que bien, si necesitas ayuda con algo ay sabes donde estoy, por cierto, por si lees esto antes de que salgamos, qeudamos a las 6 en paz nus, pupi y yo, y a lo mejor vienen las gemes, así que si quereis pasaros. Un beso!!!

**Ginny For Ever:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! Ya!!!! Draco es lindísimo!! Ojala acabara con Ginny en el libro.... pero me parece que no vamos a tener suerte ¡aunque para algo estan los fics!! Así que a inventar y hacer historias!. Bueno, espeor que el chap haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y hasta pronto

**Pupi-chan**: hola tu!! Vivaaaaaaa! Te gusto, ejej, me alegro, aunque ya se que el que mas te gusta es a los 17 años, así que tranquila que ya me pondre con el!, pero dame tiempo que estoy estresada ¡¡examen de economia de 6 temas!!, estoy aterrada!! Y muchas notas la semana que viene!! Que horror!!! Bueno, un beso y hasta las 6, intenta llegar puntual por una vez en tu vida

**Sara f:** hola amiga! ¿te gusta la historia??, pues me alegro muchísimo porque me encanta tenerte de lectora!, ya vi que hiciste una historia nueva, tengo que pasarme por ahí, y tranquila que de ese mortifago me ocupo yo!!, bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Andrómeda black:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr!!, me alegro que te haya gustado!, espero que este chap también, un beso y nos vemos en el proximo chap!

**Yose-malfoy-felton:** hola!!! Ahí ahí!! Tom felton arriba!!!! Ejeje tienes toda la razon, draco es adorable tanto si hace de malo como si hace de bueno.... ¿¿que haga sufrir al trio??, bueno... se hara lo que se pueda. Jejej, no prometo nada, pobrecitos, en el proximo chap los tiro por un puente, y ya esta ok¿¿ jeje. Bueno muchas gracias y un beso

**a-grench:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr!!, descuida (por lo de los trabajos de la uni), creeme, se lo que se siente, yo llevo cuatro dias sin poder conectarme por cual de los malditos examenes, la dura vida del estudiante!! Que se le va a hacer. Espeor que todos esos trabajos te hayan salido bien, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por leer mi historia!

**Amsp14**: hola!!! Si, tienes razón, draco cayo completamente en las garras de ginny, jej, aunque por lo que hemos visto no esta nada mal ahí no?? Cierto, snape tiene un papel en la historia, que va a empezar pronto, así que sin problemas!, asi que tu querido profesor de pociones va a tener un papel en la historia. Bueno, en lo de pronto... se que he tardado un poquito, pero voy lo mas rapido que puedo. A ver si llegan las vacaciones de una vez! Las necesito antes de que me de un ataque de estrés! Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Daniel lupin de black:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! Ia, estoy contigo, draco es monisimo jeje, espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y hasta pronto!!

Bueno, hasta aquí!! Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en el proximo chap, un besoooooooooooooooooo

Por cierto, dejad un rr! Porfa!! Que me hacen muy feliz y quiero saber que tal va la historia!.


	6. capitulo 6

Hola a todos/as, aquí estoy de nuevo!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tenía el ordenador estropeado y llevo 3 semanas sin el, lo siento!! Pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente chap!!! Espero que os guste un beso

**CAPITULO 6**

-¿que demonios están haciendo aquí??

Draco, al escuchar la voz, se levantó y miró hacia la puerta mientras su mente pensaba la forma más dolorosa de matar al que los hubiera interrumpido, aunque cambió de idea al ver a Severus Snape, parado delante de la puerta y mirándolos con los ojos como platos. (¬¬, tonto…)

Ginny siguió la mirada de Draco y cogió la mano que este le tendía para levantarse, cuando vio a su antiguo profesor de pociones en la puerta sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, ¿Qué demonios hacía el ahí? ¿no se suponía que estaba en su casa, curándose de las heridas? Snape había sufrido un ataque a manos de Voldemort, pues este tenía sospechas de que Snape era un traidor y lo había torturado para que hablara, al ver que el hombre no decía nada Voldemort supuso que se habría equivocado, y decidió concederle otra oportunidad. Pero ¡¡por Merlín!!!, que Snape estaba en su casa ¿¿¿Qué hacía ahí??? Si hasta Siruis había venido de sustituto suyo!!

-hola, profesor –saludó Malfoy indiferente, como si nada estuviera pasando y sin sorprenderse de la presencia del hombre.

-¿Qué hacían aquí?! –pregunto Snape, más impresionado que enfadado, desde luego el hecho de que un Malfoy y una Weasley estuvieran besándose en una de las habitaciones del castillo no era para menos.

-entrenar –contestó Draco mientras se ponía bien la túnica despreocupadamente

-¿entrenar?, será mejor que mejore las excusas, Malfoy –advirtió Snape sin poder ocultar una sonrisa fría.

En ese momento Ginny cayó en la cuenta de una cosa "¡Snape era un espía de Dumbledore!, ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de que ella era ahora una aspirante a mortífaga?!", la mente de Ginny trabajaba a mil por hora mientras pensaba en esto y en otras cosas, pero la conversación que se mantenía a su lado hizo que volviera a la realidad

Draco se había quedado quieto al escuchar las palabras de su profesor

-¿no se lo han dicho? –pregunto extrañado

-¿decirme qué? –Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho

-que Weasley se ha unido a nuestras filas

Ala, ya lo había dicho…. La cara de Snape pasó de un estado de incredulidad a uno de terror en cuestión de segundos, al igual que la de Ginny. El profesor miró a su alumna pálido y con los ojos abiertos, consciente de lo que esa chica sabía sobre el, solo había sentido el terror que sentía en ese momento cuando Voldemort lo había tomado por espía y lo había torturado, si Ginny decía algo, su vida estaba acabada, y no creyó que la chica se quedara callada sabiendo lo que sabía. Pero todo era demasiado inverosímil, ¿Cómo se podía haber unido Ginny a las filas de Voldemort?, ella era una de las que más habían trabajado contra el ese verano, siempre quería ayudar y sus ideas eran bastante buenas, desde luego todo eso era un error, Malfoy tenía que estar equivocado, o a lo mejor Ginny se había encaprichado con Draco y le había dicho eso solo para poder estar un rato con el…

-¿se encuentra bien, profesor? –pregunto Malfoy mirando a Snape como si temiera que en cualquier momento se desmayara.

Snape, en vez de contestar miró a Ginny, pidiendo en vano una explicación que sabía que no llegaría. Ella no se atrevió a decir nada, no solo por la cercanía de Malfoy, que la podría haber descubierto fácilmente, si no más porque aun no era el momento oportuno para que todos supieran la verdad.

-pues…. Bienvenida –dijo Snape balbuceante

-gracias –contestó ella frustrando todas las esperanzas de Snape de que todo eso fuera un malentendido

-y ahora váyanse a sus habitaciones, y cada uno a la suya!

Ambos alumnos se alejaron de donde estaba Snape, que se quedó un momento petrificado en el suelo mientras con la mirada perdida pensaba en lo que haría.

Ginny, demasiado asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, se despidió de Malfoy con un simple nos vemos mañana

-a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio- avisó el- y, Weasley, puntu…

-si, si, ya lo se, puntual –contestó ella antes de salir corriendo hacia su torre

Ya estaba cerca del retrato de la dama gorda, a solo unos pasos de la seguridad de su habitación, podría contárselo todo a su hermano, el la ayudaría… y Harry y Hermione también, sus padres la perdonarían y todo se solucionaría, pero… ella se había metido en este embolado, así que ella saldría de el. En ese momento pensó en algo en lo que no había pensado antes, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Malfoy se enterara de que lo había engañado?, bueno… tampoco es que le importara mucho… (¬¬)

Giró en uno de los pasillos y corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, con la certeza de que era hacia allí hacia donde habría ido Snape. Sus sospechas eran certeras, pues al momento vio a Snape caminando con rapidez hacia el despacho del director, mientras movía mucho las manos y miraba a cada poco en todas direcciones con terror.

-profesor –llamó ella, Snape paró en seco y se giró lentamente, la chica dio un paso atrás al ver que su profesor tenía en su mano la varita ¡¿pensaba atacarla?!, estaban a solo cinco pasos de las estatuas que llevaban al despacho de Dumbledore…

-¿que quieres? –pregunto el a cierta distancia

-hablar con usted

-ahora no puedo, señorita Weasley, tengo que…

-¿ir a hablar con Dumbledore?

-exactamente

-¿sobre que? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a el, sonrió al ver que el profesor retrocedía, la idea de darle miedo a Snape la hizo sentir orgullosa

-temas que a usted no le interesan

-he venido a ofrecerle un trato –dijo ella mientras cambiaba la expresión de su cara, al menos el estar tanto con Malfoy servía para algo, porque la expresión fría que ahora reflejaba su cara parecía surtir efecto sobre el hombre.

-¿Qué trato? –pregunto él, temiéndose lo peor, se había jurado no volver hacer tratos con mortifagos, y esta joven iba por el camino de ser uno de ellos.

-se muchas cosas de usted que no le interesa que nadie más sepa, ¿verdad? –Ginny hizo una pausa, y cuando su profesor asintió lentamente, continuó- y usted sabe cosas que yo no quiero que nadie sepa, así que usted no habla, y por mi parte Vold… mi señor, no se enterará de que usted es un traidor.

Snape la miró un momento, ¿Cómo había podido Ginny llegar a eso?, lo habría podido pensar de mucha gente, pero de ella…

-¿y bien? –pregunto ella impaciente, el hecho de que en cualquier momento Dumbledore pudiera salir de su despacho le ponía los pelos de punta.

-podría ir ahora mismo a avisar a Dumbledore –advirtió el, aunque más parecía un pensamiento interior que se hacía a sí mismo.

-cierto, pero para mi sería muy sencillo decir que me habían embrujado para que me uniera a Voldemort, y como mucho mi madre me castigaría… y luego el Lord volvería a por mí, y yo le contaría lo que se –contestó ella transformando sus nervios en amenazas, se sorprendía de su propia voz y su frialdad.

Snape asintió, sabiendo que esa guerra estaba perdida, odiaba engañar a Dumbledore, pero…. ¿Qué podía hacer si no?, esa pelirroja enana lo tenía cogido.

-esta bien, tu ganas, no le diré nada a Dumbledore

-ni a nadie –previno Ginny

-ni a nadie –repitió el hombre con tono cansado

-bien… lo mismo digo, su secreto está a salvo. Hasta mañana, profesor –se despidió Ginny mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de ahí.

Snape se quedó un momento en el sitio, realmente impresionado e incrédulo, pero… había cosas que no encajaban… si Ginny de verdad estaba del lado del Lord… a parte de que no tenía razón ninguna para estarlo… ¿por que no le había dicho que dejara de espiar para Dumbledore?, o ¿por que no había ido directamente a Voldemort y le había contado lo que sabía?, ella tenía razón… él no podía hacer nada, y a ella le habría resultado muy fácil decir que todo había sido producto de un embrujo… Snape fue hacia las mazmorras mientras seguía pensando en estas y en otras cosas, y se juró a sí mismo que descubriría la verdad sobre Ginny.

Ella, por su lado, llegó a la sala común y se tiró sobre el primer sofá que vio, con una mano en el pecho trató de tranquilizarse mientras respiraba con dificultad, había estado muy cerca… no podía dejar que Dumbledore se enterara de la verdad, si lo hacía la sacaría del lugar donde se había metido, y no era que estuviera bien siendo un mortífago ni nada de eso… y obviamente tampoco era por Draco…

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –la voz de Hermione la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, haciéndole dar un salto.

-estuve… por ahí…

-¿por ahí por donde? –pregunto Ron

-estudiando –mintió ella

-pues yo no te vi en la biblioteca –dijo Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-yo te he dicho que estuve estudiando, no que estuviera en la biblioteca, y además ¿desde cuando vas tu ahí? –su hermano se qeudó cayado ante las hirientes palabras de la pelirroja, ¿aun seguía enfadada con el por no dejarle ir a la mision?- por cierto, ¿Qué hace aquí Snape?

-no se, por lo que nos contó Dumbledore ya se aburría de estar en casa sin hacer nada, así que se trasladó aquí –contestó Hermioen sorprendida porque su amiga hubiera visto al profesor, el cual tenía ordenes expresas de no salir de su habitación

-¿volverá a dar clases?

-no lo sabemos… ahora es Sirius el que da su clase, y aunque solo sea por fastidiar no creo que mi padrino le ceda el lugar a Snape –dijo Harry

-cierto, bueno, hasta mañana, ahh! HErmione!, por cierto ¿te importaría ayudarme con un trabajo de runas antiguas?

-no, claro, ¿te parece bien mañana a las 8?

-perfecto, gracias –dijo al chica mientras corría escaleras arriba, rogando que su clase con Malfoy no se hiciera muy larga para poder llegar a la cita… o mejor, que se hiciera cuan larga quisiera.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El día siguiente pasó muy muy lento, tal vez fuera por las ganas que tenía de que fueran las 6 de una buena vez, o tal vez porque las clases eran un rollo, el caso es que Ginny no veía la hora de bajar al vestíbulo y encontrarse con Draco. Las horas que faltaban para su clase se las pasó leyendo, o avanzando algunos deberes que tenía que hacer. Salió de la habitación tres minutos antes de la hora fijada por Malfoy; en la sala común estaban su hermano, Harry y Hermione, que la miraron con interés mientras ella avanzaba hacia la salida

-¿A dónde vas? –la voz de Ron la hizo detenerse, ¿es que siempre se tenía que meter en sus cosas?

-es que Blaise me pidió que fuera con el, tenía que enseñarme algo en su habitación –mintió Ginny, sonrió cuando notó la vena que se hinchaba en la frente de su hermano

-¡por encima de mi cadáver irás a la habitación de un Slytherin!

Ginny soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación, Ron ya estaba más calmado, ya que Hermione le había explicado que el tono de Ginny era sarcástico.

La chica miró varias veces hacia atrás, temiendo que su hermano la estuviera siguiendo, últimamente siempre tenía esa sensación… en las clases de la mañana tanto Remus como Sirius (recodad que ambos son profesores en este fic) le estuvieron preguntando que tal estaba, si tenía algo que contarles, sobre todo Remus… ella no le dio más importancia, pero ahora el recuerdo de las conversaciones le venía a la mente ¿tal vez lo sabían? ¿Snape se había ido de la lengua?, no, era imposible, Snape estaba aterrorizado… y si ellos ya lo supieran Ginny ya estaría en casa, recibiendo sartenazos de su madre. El pensamiento le provocó un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró al rubio de mirada gris esperándola.

-tres minutos tarde, Weasley –le dijo mientras le cogía la mochila

Ginny por un momento se quedó parada de la impresión mientras Draco le cogía la cartera

-no hace falta, Malfoy, ya la llevo yo.

-mira que eres plasta –dijo el mientras tiraba de una de las asas de la mochila- dámela

-que no, que no pesa! –gritó ella mientras tiraba del asa contraria

-pues mejor!, pero dámela de una vez! –Malfoy tiró fuerte de la cartera y consiguió arrebatársela a su… ¿amiga? ¿alumna? Bueno… lo que fuera

-… gracias –dijo ella con la cabeza baja mientras seguía al chico, que llevaba su mochila a la espalda

El le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza y le señaló el retrato por el cual debían entrar. Ginny miró en todas direcciones, y le hizo una seña a Malfoy cuando vio que no había peligro, él, por su parte, pronunció las palabras en el extraño idioma y el retrato se abrió.

Entraron juntos en la habitación sumida en la oscuridad, solo unas velas a lo lejos alumbraban las colchonetas que reposaban en el suelo. Draco arrojó la mochila de Ginny al suelo, bien lejos de donde estaban ellos, luego se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y la beso en los labios justo como había hecho la noche anterior. La mente de ambos viajó lejos, muy lejos de donde estaban ahora, solo el sonido de sus corazones se escuchaba, y aún así era como una melodía que los acompañaba.

-vaya vaya vaya, y yo que quería daros una sorpresa y el que se la ha llevado ha sido yo

Draco se separó de Ginny muuuuy molesto, y ya cansado de tanta interrupción ¿es que el resto del planeta no tenía vida propia que tenían que venir a amargarle la suya??

El resto de las luces se encendieron, y delante de ellos aparecieron Pansy Parkinson, pálida y con la boca abierta, y Blaise Zabini, con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar las ganas que tenía de matar a Malfoy.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunto Draco en tono muy molesto

-ey! –dijo Zabini viendo la cara de enfado de su "amigo"- no olvides que esta sala está dispuesta para los entrenamientos, y Pansy es mi alumna… como Ginny es la tuya –ahora miró a la pelirroja con lujuria apenas contenida, se mordió el labio y paseó su mirada de arriba abajo, deleitándose con su presencia.

-tu lo has dicho, MI alumna –Draco cogió a GInny del brazo y se la llevó al extremo más alejado del aula. La pelirroja solo sonrió al ver la cara de odio que le dedicó Pansy, y consciente de que la mirada de la rubia seguía sobre ella acercó su cara a la de Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pansy soltó un gruñido y tuvo que ser detenida por Blaise, pues ella ya pensaba saltar sobre GInny.

Durante los siguientes minutos Blaise y Pansy se colocaron al otro extremo de la clase, aunque se iban acercando cuanto podían. Draco le explicaba a Ginny como tenía que colocar las manos y los pies, siempre ayudándola a moverse y sin poner reparos en el caso de que tuviera que ayudarle a mover el brazo o la pierna, pues sus manos estaban dispuestas a ayudarla.

La voz de Zabini, que continuamente le reprochaba a Pansy por sus continuos fallos, no dejaba de sonar en la habitación, poniendo a Draco más nervioso de lo que estaba por al presencia no deseada ni invitada.

-ey DRaco! –llamó BLaise con un movimiento de mano

-¿Qué quieres, Zabini? –pregunto él molesto y pensando seriamente si debería mandarle un hechizo, pues nuevamente había interrumpido, solo que esta vez Draco tenía agarrada a Ginny innecesariamente de la cintura para que colocara bien los pies, y cada vez la acercaba más a el.

-he pensado –a medida que hablaba se acercó a donde estaba la pareja y cogió a Ginny, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- que podríamos hacer un cambio de pareja… Pansy es nula y tal vez tu podrías hacer que se le quedara algo… aunque sea un flipendo, y tal vez yo pueda ensañarle algo nuevo a Ginny

La susodicha miró a Blaise con cara de asco y se separó de el en el momento justo en el que Malfoy la agarraba del brazo, atrayéndolo a el.

-me parece que no, y descuida que a GInny ya me encargo yo de enseñarle todo lo que sea necesario –contestó sencillamente, Blaise le mandó una mirada de odio que hizo enmudecer a Ginny… la chica creía que empezarían a pelear, pero Blaise se alejó con un simple asentimientos de cabeza.

El resto del entrenamiento fue muy… extraño. Draco y Ginny repasaban los hechizos simulando un duelo, al igual que Zabini y Pansy. Pero Pansy en vez de apuntar a Blaise apuntaba a Ginny, que recibió más de un hechizo, hasta que se cansó y contraatacó. Cuando Draco se cansó del poco caso que el hacía su alumna por culpa de la idiota de Parkinson, cogió a esta del pelo y la sacó de la clase de un empujón.

Cuando por fin ambos pensaron que por fin podrían estar solos, aunque solo fuera un momento, repararon en que Blaise aun seguía ahí.

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –pregunto Draco mientras apretaba los dientes, conteniéndose de sobremanera.

-¿la verdad?, no

-te puedo dar en un momento mil tareas, si quieres; hoy mismo hablé con el Lord y me dijo que tenía que hablar con quien tu sabes

GInny miró a Draco un momento, preguntándose quién era ese "tu ya sabes", ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado de el?

-vamos, Malfoy, solo son las 8.30 ¿Qué más te da que este aquí un momento?, no será que molesto ¿no?

-noooo –contestó el chico en tono sarcástico

-¿las 8.3??? –el grito de Ginny sobresaltó a ambos chicos, que asintieron- mierda!, tengo que irme

-¿A dónde?, aun no hemos terminado la clase

-vamos, Malfoy, ya no hay nada más que tengas que enseñarme –dijo ella mientras se colocaba bien la túnica a toda prisa. Hacía un cuarto de hora que había quedado con Hermione para que la ayudara a hacer un trabajo de runas antiguas, y seguro que la sometía a un interrogatorio sobre donde había estado

-¿Qué te apuestas? –pregunto el mirándola fijamente

-bueno, hasta mañana

-adiós, Ginny –se despidió Blaise con una sonrisa que seguramente pretendía ser coqueta.

-adiós, Malfoy –contestó ella pasando por alto a Blaise

GInny salió a toda prisa y se dirigió a su sala común, con un poco de suerte no se encontraría a nadie. Notó algo raro… le faltaba algo…

-mierda, la mochila –se giró en el momento justo en que chocaba con alguien

-hola, Virginia

-pro… profesor Dumbledore –contestó ella balbuceante

-¿Cómo estás?

-bien… muy bien

El director la miró penetrantemente, con una de esas miradas que te hielan la sangre, Ginny tragó saliva, sus nervios se respiraban a kilómetros de distancia, ¿Snape se había ido de la lengua?

-¿quieres contarme algo, Virginia? –la pregunta mágica del profesor fue hecha, y Ginny solo fue capaz de negar fuertemente con la cabeza- ¿segura? –repitió el mismo proceso, pero ahora con un asentimiento efusivo- de acuerdo, pues nos vemos. Y no descuides tus estudios

-hasta luego, profesor

-¿Qué quería el viejo chiflado? –Ginny se giró al escuchar la voz inconfundible de Draco, que salió de donde estaba escondido con la mochila de GInny en la mano

-nada… gracias –cogió la mochila y clavó la mirada en el suelo

Hacía unos momentos estaba deseando quedarse solos, y ahora que por fin lo estaban ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-tengo que… -dijo Ginny con rapidez, deseando salir de ahí de una vez, ¿que demonios le estaba pasando con Malfoy? ¿es que el hecho de que fuera mortifago le daba igual?, ¿es que no veía lo que estaba haciendo? ¡ya se había metido en la boca del lobo! ¿es que ahora también quería meterse en su estómago?

-antes de que te vayas… me olvidé de decírtelo, el Lord nos mandó una misión para este fin de semana, deberías estar orgullosa, tu primera misión –la voz de Malfoy sonó orgullosa, y el chico no notó como la sangre dejaba de fluir por el cuerpo de Ginny, y era sustituida por un profundo terror.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! Lo se! Se que llevo mucho sin actualizar, pero es que, como ya repetí en otros fics, estuve sin ordenador 3 semanas y media, y aun me lo trajeron el Martes, y desde entonces llevo escribiendo todos los fics, instalando todos los programas… etc., en resumen, un rollo. Lo siento!! Bueno, y ahora los rr!!! Mi parte favorita!! Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!!!! Ya no se como agradecéroslo, solo que por favor sigáis leyendo. Un beso!!

**Luthien:** hola!! Jeje, si lo se, dejé un poco emocionante el chap anterior… es que no soy capaz de dejarlos de otra manera, lo siento. Espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado. La situación entre estos dos ya empieza a ser menos rara que antes. Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Andrómeda black**: hola! Pues ya viste que ni Zabini ni Lucius, nada mas y nada menos que Snape, el pobre quedó al borde de un ataque, jejej. La verdad es que en ese aspecto metí la pata, porque ya me habái olvidado de que ahora el profe era Sirius. Menos mal que me di cuenta!, bueno un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap, hasta pronto!!

**Dainablack:** hola!! No te pierdas!! Ejej, ya, los finales son horribles, gracias a Dios ya pasaron, ojala que no vuelvan!!, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**Ginny Forever:** hola!! Jeej acertaste! Snape!, a Lucius aun no lo voy a meter, ¡aun!, ya apecerá, bueno un beso y espeor que te haya gustado el chap!

**KagRin Adriana**: hola!! Jeej, muchas gracias. ¿mas largos?, ok, lo intentaré, es que no quiero hacer pesado el chap. Bueno me despido, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!!

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** hola! Ya!! Había que matar a Snape, mejor se hubiera qeudado en la camita guardando reposo y dejando en paz a estos dos, de todas formas tampoco tiene gracia que vaya todo tan rapido ¿no?, espeor que te haya gustado el chap, y no se haya hecho pesado ni nada de eso, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Ashley malfoy**: hola!! Pues es que en este chap au no aclare lo que sienten ambos, aunque a draco yo aun no lo veo enamorado, pero descuida que en el proximo chap ya tratare de poner algo de pensamiento interior de este, para que se vea un poco mas lo que sienten ambos, aunque yo creo que mas que nada es atracción, que se tornara en algo mas grande. Bueno un beso y espero que te guste el chap!

**Pupi-chan**: hola! ¿y a mi que mas me da no tener perdon de Dios? Soy atea ¿recuerdas? Jejej, ¿te gusto el chap? Pude salvar la situación!! Menos mal!! Ya me veía borrando todo el capitulo, pero con unos arreglitos por aquí y otros por allá… bueno eso, un beso y hasta que nos veamos.

**Sheyla**: hola! Jeje, lo siento, pero es que dejar los fics en suspense es de las pocas cosas que se hacer, además es algo involuntario, mi teclado deja de escribir en el momento justo en el que el fic qeuda interesante. Bueno, espeor que te haya gustado el chap, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**a-grench**: hola!! Ya! Lso examenes son horribles, afortunadamente ya acabaron. Aunque enseguida llegan mas, que horror…. Bueno muchas gracias por tu rr, un beso y espero que este chap te haya gustado, hasta luego!

**Joy Evans:! **hola!! Ya viste, Snape siempre molestando… no! Que en el fondo me cae bien!!, pero solo en el fondo!, de todas formas no creo que a nadie le caiga bien después de esto. Bueno un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**Luciana:** hola!! Jeej, ya, la verdad es que Snape es un poco, ¿Cómo decirlo? Imbecil???, eje, que conste que me cae bien!! Bueno un beso y espero que te haya gustado, hasta pronto!!

**Amsp14:** hola!! Jeejj ¿te imaginas si hubiera sido Ron??, mi madre la que se montaba ahí!!!!!, por ahora he preferido no meter al cuñadito en la historia, ya aparecerá mas tarde, que a mi las riñas familiares me encantan. Un beso y muchas gracias!, hasta pronto

**Daniel Lupin Black: **hola!!, jeje, me allegro qeu te haya gustado tanto el anterior chap, espero que este te haya gustado por lo menos la mitad, un beso! Ya hasta pronto!

**Zoe simits**: hola!! Noooo, no me odies!!! Ya viste fue snape!! Jeje ¿te lo esperabas? Me siento fatal por haberte hecho esperar tanto, sobre todo con el ateqeu de histeria que tenías encima… pero ya viste que la culpa no fue mia, si no de mi ordenador, lo siento!!!! Bueno, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chpa, un beso!!

**Sthefany Weasley**: hola!!! Pues el metiche Snapi, que no hace mas que molestar, jeje, algun entretenimiento tiene que tener el pobre. Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto, muchas gracias por tu rr, espero que te haya gustado el fic y hasta pronto!!

**Anna Black 22**: hola!! Jejje, gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este chap tambien ¿¿es el primer draco ginny que lees????, wow!! A mi me encanta esta pareja.. supongo que ay te habras dado cuenta. Bueno un beso y hasta ahora!!


	7. capitulo 7 cogi la mania d no poner titu...

**CAPITULO 7**

_-antes de que te vayas… me olvidé de decírtelo, el Lord nos mandó una misión para este fin de semana, deberías estar orgullosa, tu primera misión –la voz de Malfoy sonó orgullosa, y el chico no notó como la sangre dejaba de fluir por el cuerpo de Ginny, y era sustituida por un profundo terror._

-¿una misión? –preguntó ella tratando de que su cara reflejara una sonrisa- ¿de que se trata? –preguntó en un susurro ¿tendría que matar a alguien? Eso no podría hacerlo, se darían cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, Malfoy la odiaría… eso sin contar que el Lord la mataría.

-bah, es una tontería, solo tenemos que…

-¡¡ginny!! –la voz de Hermione interrumpió la conversación de ambos jóvenes. La pelirroja se giró con rapidez y pudo ver a Hermione Granger parada a pocos metros de ella, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada de incredulidad.

-puff… -soltó Malfoy mientras veía como se acercaba- ¿Qué quieres, sangre sucia?

-muérete, Malfoy. Ginny, será mejor que vengas, tu hermano viene y no creo que le haga gracia que te vea hablando con él –dijo con asco mientras con un ademán señalaba al rubio, que se limitó a soltar una sonrisa.

Ginny asintió, aun transpuesta por lo de la misión no le dio importancia a ese encuentro.

Se giró y miró a Draco, que esperaba que le dijera algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y señalar a Hermione.

-mañana, misma hora –susurró él sin que la castaña, que ya había avanzado hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, la escuchara.

Ginny asintió y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga

-¿que hacías con Malfoy? –pregunto la castaña en lo más parecido al tono Weasley que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la tierra.

-nada, me había olvidado la mochila en la sala de.. en la biblioteca, y el me la trajo

-¿y desde cuanto Malfoy es tan amable? –pregunto Hermione con incredulidad

Ginny se encogió de hombros y la siguió hacia el interior del retrato.

-bueno, ¿Qué era eso que querías que te explicara?

-ah! Si, lo de runas, que no lo entiendo, y tengo que hacer un trabajo para la semana que viene

-ok, a ver….

Hermione cogió el libro de Ginny y lo colocó sobre la mesa de madera que estaba en el centro de la sala común, donde más alumnos estudiaban o leían el periódico tranquilamente. La castaña le explicó a Ginny todo lo que sabía sobre runas antiguas, incluso le habló de las modernas. La pelirroja trataba de centrarse, pero sus pensamientos se repartían entre Malfoy y la noticia de la misión.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Draco Malfoy, con la cabeza bien alta, caminaba hacia la sala común mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al recordar el entrenamiento con Weasley de ese día. Sin lugar a dudas esa chica prometía, y no solo para el Lord dentro de su bando, si no también para él. Era valiente, lista, guapa, simpática y besaba bien. Con todos esas facetas a su favor Draco ya era feliz. Además el hecho de que fuera Weasley no importaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo ahora ella trabajaba para Voldemort, había renunciado a su familia. Era suya, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie. No era que se hubiera enamorado, ni nada de eso. Draco Malfoy no se enamoraba, el hecho de querer dar la vuelta y volver a verla ahora mismo, y el no poder parar de imaginársela entre sus brazos, el no poder sacársela de la cabeza no quería decir nada…

-¡draco!

Al escuchar su nombre el rubio paró en seco y se giró, tal vez era Ginny….

-zabini –dijo con decepción- ¿Qué quieres?

-pues no se si te has dado cuenta, pero te acabas de pasar nuestra sala común –informó el chico mientras señalaba el cuadro de la serpiente enroscada que tenía en frente. Efectivamente Draco se había pasado un poco del retrato… y todo por pensar en Weasley.

-cierto… -contestó mientras hacía el camino desandado

-he oído que el Lord te ha mandado una misión con Weasley

-así es

-¿para cuando?

-no te importa

-si tiene que ver con ella si me importa

Por primera vez en su vida Draco sintió la fría daga de los celos golpeándole el estómago.

-ni lo pienses, Zabini

-jajaja ¿que no piense, que?

-ella no es para ti

-¿y para ti si?

-justamente

-pues yo creo…

-lo que tu creas me importa una mierda, como te atrevas a acercarte a ella te las verás conmigo, y sabes muy bien que no soy buen enemigo –exclamó mientras lo apuntaba con la varita

Blaise se quedó cayado, no tenía nada que hacer contra Malfoy, así que se limitó a asentir y a levantar las manos

-espero que te haya quedado claro –advirtió mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

-clarísimo –susurró sarcásticamente Blaise- no deberías subestimarme, Malfoy…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Después de una hora de adivinación, una de runas antiguas y una de pociones (en la cual comprobó con alegría que era Sirius quien continuaba dando clases) bajó al Gran Comedor, dispuesta a tragarse todo lo que encontrara.

Fue de las primeras en llegar, aunque ya había alumnos de todas las casas sentados en sus bancos y comiendo de todo un poco. Ginny avanzó con una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la vista en la de Slytherin, en la que no estaba Draco.

Se sirvió un poco de pollo y unas patatas, un zumo de naranja y empezó a comer mientras ojeaba el periódico. En portada venía un importante anuncio, al parecer el señor Tomas Rich, encargado de la prisión de Azkaban, ofrecía ese fin de semana una recepción en su casa, a donde asistirían importantes miembros del ministerio y demás.

-hola Ginny… -las voces apagadas de sus _amigas_ Kate y Lily la devolvieron a la realidad.

En el tiempo en que había estado leyendo el Gran Comedor se había llenado de alumnos, incluso Malfoy había llegado a la mesa de Slytherin. En frente de Ginny sus dos amigas estaban paradas, sin saber que decir

-hola… -contestó ella dejando el periódico a un lado

-¿podemos sentarnos contigo? –preguntaron ambas a la vez, seguramente tendrían el discurso preparado

-la mesa no es mía –contestó ella mientras se servía un poco más de comida

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellas, las tres se dedicaban a jugar con su comida, sin saber si debían o no decir algo

-¿te encuentras bien, Gin? –Lily fue la que se atrevió a romper el silencio

-¿yo?, perfectamente –contestó con indiferencia mientras echaba una ojeada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco la miraba con curiosidad.

-últimamente te hemos visto muy… acompañada –dijo Kate

-¿eso os molesta, acaso?

-¡no!, que va, al contrario, es solo que nosotras….

-¡estamos preocupadas por ti, Gin!, ni siquiera sabemos por qué nos enfadamos, queremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-ya nada puede volver a ser como antes –contestó Ginny mientras se levantaba en el momento justo en el que Ron, Harry y Hermione entraban en el comedor.

-¿A dónde vas, gin? –pregunto su hermano en cuanto la vio

-piérdete, Ron –contestó ella con un grito, que fue escuchado por todo el mundo.

Hermione fue la única que se dio cuenta de que también faltaba alguien en la mesa de Slytherin, aunque seguramente sería una mala coincidencia…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-¡maldita pandilla de entrometidos, egocéntricos, insufribles, insoportables, pesados, cotillas y cerdos! –gritó Ginny con todas sus fuerzas mientras tiraba piedras al lado.

Ni siquiera sabía a quien le dedicaba toda esa oleada de insultos, pero desde luego era una buena forma de eliminar tensiones.

-que simpáticas deben ser las personas de las que estas hablando, déjame que adivine…. ¿tu hermano, Potter y Granger??

-hola, Malfoy –dijo Ginny sin girarse, aparentando despreocupación.

-¿Qué te han hecho esta vez? –preguntó él con curiosidad mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja en el suelo

-nada importante –explicó mientras trataba de evadir el tema, ¡la misión!, ya no aguantaba más sin saber lo que tenía que hacer- Malfoy ¿d…

-Draco –contestó él mientras cogía una piedra y empezaba a jugar con ella

-¿Cómo?

-que me llames Draco

-ah, vale, pues eso, que de que va la misión

-¿has escuchado hablar de Tomas Rich?

-¿Tomas Rich?, claro… hoy mismo el periódico hablaba sobre él.

-es un mortifago

Ginny se quedó muda, ¿el encargado de la prisión de Azkaban era un mortifago?, desde luego esos monstruos estaba metidos por todas partes.

-¿y que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó ella aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando al pensar en lo que debería hacer

-va a dar una fiesta este fin de semana

-si, para los miembros del ministerio y el consejo de magos y..

-si, y todos esos… la fiesta es una tapadera. Veras, los aurores estaban avisados de que Voldemort iba a recibir "algo", que no saben que es, solo saben que es peligroso, y han controlado todas las entradas por las que el Lord podría recibirlo. Así que Tomas decidió hacer esa fiesta, nosotros debemos ir y cogerlo. Nunca sospecharían de él… es muy respetado por toda esa gente.

-¿y qué es lo que debemos coger? –preguntó ella mientras en su mente se imaginaba todo tipo de armas destructivas.

-un libro

-¿un libro? –preguntó ella casi con burla.

-no un libro, "el libro"

-¿que libro?

-¡ay Weasley! De verdad, a veces pareces tonta –dijo él sin darse cuenta del enrojecimiento de mejillas de la muchacha.

-Ginny –replicó ella

-¿Cómo?

-ya deja de llamarme Weasley

-¿a ti tampoco te gusta tu apellido? –preguntó el con burla

-no, Mal… Draco, me encanta mi apellido, pero no me gusta que me llames por él todo el día, para algo tengo el nombre.

-pues no te voy a llamar Ginny –sentenció él mientras la miraba divertido

-¿por que no?

-porque así te llama todo el mundo, y ya deberías de saber que soy único

-jajaja –rió sarcástica- mientras no me llames virginita ni nada así…

-vir

-¿vir? –preguntó ella, era la primera vez que la llamaban así

-si, Vir, si no te gusta te aguantas

-que amable eres…

-ya lo se, y eso que aún no conoces todas mis cualidades…

-sigue contándome lo de la misión y déjate de chorradas

-estábamos hablando del libro ¿verdad? –Ginny asintió y Draco continuó con su explicación- "el libro", el cual deberías de conocer como todo buen mago, es donde los primeros magos escribieron los hechizos que se fueron olvidando con el paso del tiempo. Los hechizos verdaderamente poderosos. ¡con ese libro Voldemort no tendría ningún problema para dominar el mundo! –la voz de Draco había subido de tono, al igual que su excitación, ¿tanto le importaba Voldemort?

Ginny no pudo evitar mirar al suelo, aún sin poder creerse que ese chico que tenía en frente hablándole con tanta alegría sobre la dominación del mundo fuera el mismo chico por el que empezaba a sentir algo… ¿sentir algo?? ¿ella por Malfoy?, ¡no!, ahí había un error, ella no sentía nada por Malfoy… nunca sentiría nada por el. El era un mortifago, y ella odiaba a los mortifagos.

-¿vir? ¡hazme caso! –ordenó el enfadado al ver que la chica no le hacía caso.

Ginny al principio no se dio cuenta de que la llamaban a ella, ese nombre se le hacía raro, aun no estaba acostumbrada.

-¿eh?, ¡ah si!, sigue, sigue.

-pues eso, el libro lo tiene Tomas, lo recibió hace unos días, tu y yo tenemos que ir ahí y cogerlo, solo eso.

-¿y como vamos a pasar desapercibidos? No se si te acuerdas que van a ir todos los miembros del ministerio, y dos crios cantan mucho

-punto 1: cría lo serás tu, y punto 2: ya esta todo pensado, iremos por chimenea, al llegar ahí cogemos el libro e iremos a casa de Voldemort a dárselo, ¡el amo se pondrá tan contento! –Exclamó con orgullo- y luego iré a enseñarte tu habitación

-¿mi habitación? –preguntó ella confundida, ¿que habitación?

-la habitación… en la que estarás los días de vacaciones de navidad –explicó el como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

¡Un momento! Ginny no había leído la letra pequeña ¿¿Qué era eso de pasar las vacaciones de navidad en casa de Voldemort?? Deseó que su cara no mostrara la misma expresión de asco, horror y terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Qué excusa le pondría a sus padres? ¡¡Menudas navidades más horribles iba a pasar!

Por su lado, Malfoy no dejaba de esperar con ahínco a que ese momento llegara. Él y Ginny todo el día, no es que ahora fuera diferente, pero ahí sería más… intimo, en este castillo siempre los estaban molestando. No veía el momento de que llegara el día. ¿Por qué tantas ganas? Tampoco era para tanto ¿no?, solo era una chica… -la miró una vez más- vale, era más que una chica, era _su_ chica. Solo que ella no lo sabía. Puede que hasta se la pidiera a Voldemort. (N/A: esto lo explicaré un poco más adelante.), no estaría mal.

La pelirroja se tumbó sobre el césped, con la vista clavada en el cielo gris, tan oscuro que parecía de noche. Draco la imitó, y se tumbó a su lado. Casi sin darse cuenta se acercaron uno al otro, como si tuvieran un imán y no pudieran evitarlo.

-¿por qué, Draco? –preguntó ella tras un momento de silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento.

-¿Por qué, qué? –su voz sonaba tranquila, como si hubiera estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿por qué te hiciste mortífago?

Como si fuera la calma que precede a la tempestad el rubio se quedó un momento callado, mirando al cielo y pensando la respuesta, cuando creyó que ya había dado con ella se giró y miró a la pelirroja, de la que sentía el cálido aliento golpeando su mejilla

-porque es lo que debía hacer.

-¿solo por eso?

-porque quería hacerlo. Creo en Voldemort. Creo en lo que él trata de conseguir, puede que no esté del todo de acuerdo con sus métodos… -se quedó en silencio de repente, como si olvidara de lo que estaban hablando- ¿y tu?

-supongo que por lo mismo… –mintió ella bajando la vista.

-¿sabes?, cuando me dijiste que querías hacerte mortífaga la primera vez creí que me mentías –confesó él mientras se acercaba cada vez más- pero ahora se lo que de verdad quieres, y me alegro mucho de que sea estar aquí.

Ella soltó una sonrisa triste, que no fue vista por Malfoy, el cual tenia la vista puesta en sus labios. ¿Estar ahí? ¡Claro que quería estar ahí!, con el, no en el bando de Voldemort o el de Dumbledore, solo donde estuviera él. Alargó su mano hacia la mejilla del rubio, que no hizo nada para rechazar el contacto, solo mirarla con esa mirada fría que ahora tenía un brillo que antes no tenía. Acarició su mejilla mientras ambos se acercaban más y más, sin ver el momento en el que se besaran otra vez. Ginny pensaba en cómo podía haber llegado a eso. Y Draco, por su lado, pensaba en como no se podía haber dado cuenta antes de que existía esa pelirroja que había llegado a robarle el sueño, eso sin contar que mataría al que se atreviera a interrumpirlos esta vez.

Y así, pensando en todo y en nada, se besaron; mientras finas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre ellos, haciendo que tuvieran que acercarse más y más para protegerse el uno al otro.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

¡¡¡ohhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡¡que bonito!!!!! ¡viva esta pareja!, que lindos…. Yo quiero un draco de la vida ¿¿Por qué no me regalaron uno los reyes por navidad?? Les voy a denunciar…. Jopelines, y ahí ginny, ¡¡que niña mas tonta!! Que envidia….. xD, bueno, ya dejo de desvarallar, que vais a pensar que soy una obsesa o algo asi ¡¡y no lo soy! Aunque lo parezca….

¡¡¡¡muchas gracias por vuestros rr!!!!! Si no fuera por vosotros/as esta historia estaría por ahí, perdida en una carpeta en mi ordenador, abandonada, snif, pobre historia…

Contestaciones a los rr:

**Anna-Black 22:** hola wapa! xD, ¿sabes lo q pasa? Q es q nunca se cuando tngo q poner cosas entre ginny y draco, no quiero q vayan muy rapido, pro tampoco quiero q vayan lentos… tu me entiendes no?? XD. No, descuida, snape no dijo nada, el pobre esta demasiado aterrorizado, lo d dumbledore fue… es dumbledore! xD, no hace falta decir mas. Lo del ron sobreprotector siempre lo pongo, porque después cuando se entera de que su hermana esta con malfoy… jejej, ahí me voy a reir yo, un beso y muchas gracias pro el rr!!

**Pupi-chan**: pupi!! Este teclado es rarisimo!! No soy capaz de escribir nada,no se si me dara tiempo hoy a subirlo, espero que si xD, espero que te haya gustado, perdona q la contestación sea tan corta, pero ya nos vemos mañana! Un beso y un fallo lo tiene cualquiera!!

**Imposibles**: hola! No te preocupes por no haber mandado rr antes, espero que este chap te haya gustado. Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Hermyblack:** hola!! Pues ya has visto la mision, por ahora no es atacar a un muggle, y no se las que vendran luego, aun no lo he pensado, pero a ver como se libra de esta. Espero que te haya gustado el chap. Un beso!

**Ashley-malfoy:** hola!! xD, cierto, en el capitulo anterior era atracción, pero me parece q los sentimientos ya van aflorando en estos dos, a ver lo q pasa con ellos….. pues no te puedes imaginar lo que me alegra tenerte tan enganchada, espero que el tiempo de espera no haya sido muy largo, aunq creo q si… siempre me pasa lo mismo, sorry… ok, tratare de seguir tu consejo y poner a ginny un poco mas segura, lo q pasa es q a la pobre se le estan juntando muchas cosas. Y descuida que por ahora no se entera nadie, un beso!!

**Naginiberolatti:** hola! xD, mujer no te mueras q tampoco es para tanto, aunq me alegra mucho q te guste tanto , a mi personalmente me gustan mas draco ginny, pero tambien tengo un draco hermione… es q tenia demasiados draco ginny y queria hacer uno diferente. xD, cierto, draco esta para comerselo!!!, espero q la escena romantica, si se le puede llamar asi, te haya gustado, q sepas q la puse solo xq me lo recordaste tu, xD, q si no aun lo dejaba para mas adelante. Un beso y gracia s por tu rr!!

**Luthien:** wolas!! Me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero q este tambien haya sido de tu agrado, bueno… tu ya sabes q yo no soy lo q se dice rapida… pero trato de actualizar cuanto antes, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**a-grench:** hola! Me alegro mucho d q cada vez t guste mas xD, espero q este capitulo no te haya decepcionado ni nada de eso. Muchas gracias e igualmente. Hasta pronto!!

**Sara fénix black:** hola!! xD, gracias. xD, me parece q tu aciertas en mi fic tanto como yo en el tuyo, , draco si es mortifago ¿¿Por qué nadie se lo cree?? xD es q todo el mundo piensa q no lo es… aunq ya trate d aclararlo bien en este chap. De todas formas ya se ira viendo. Un beso!!

**Amsp14:** hola!! Xd, muchas gracias pro este rr y por todos los otros q me los lei hoy d golpe, ya vi q actualizaste!!, mañana sin falta tienes mi rr en tu ordenador!! ¿¿Viste?? Ya meti a snape, xD sunpongo q tu y pupi estareis encantadas. Cierto, muy cierto lo q has dicho, tngo q hacer q el carácter d ginny cambie un poco, o todos se acabaran dando cuenta de la verdad. Pues la verdad s q aun tngo q pnsar cuando ron se va a enterar… yo lo djo todo en plan improvisación xD, pues la mision ya la viste, no qria ser demasiado dura con ginny, aunq ya llegara el momento. Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**daviniaML**: hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro q t guste el fic, espero q no t haya decepcionado el chap, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Catalina:** hola!! xD, gracias me alegro mucho d q lo leas y te guste. A mi tambien me encanta esta pareja, yo creo q ni con 40 años me voy a aburrir d escribir sobre ellos, xD, esperemos q esta moda no pase y fnafiction siga aquí. Un beso y muchas gracias por el rr

**Kika:** hola! xD, muchas gracias!! Si q necesito inspiración!! xD, si no la tngo no puedo hacer nada, snif snif. Me alegro mucho q t guste, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Daniela lupin de black**: hola!! xD, si! La parte en la q draco saca a pansy por los pelos tambien es mi favorita. Un beso y hasta pronto!

Bueno, pues se ha acabado este chap. Espero q os haya gustado y todo eso, un beso a todos/as y hasta el proximo capitulo! Ahh, y no os olvideis del rr xfavor, una o dos palabritas y ya me teneis contenta


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Ya era sábado. El día de la misión había llegado. Esos días habían pasado rápidamente, casi sin darse cuenta. Todas las tardes, a las 6 en punto, Ginny quedaba con Malfoy en la entrada del castillo y juntos iban hasta el aula a entrenar, más de una vez habían encontrado a Blaise y a Pansy, pero Draco los había echado rápidamente. Ginny ya era capaz de hacer un crucius perfecto, y ahora estaba ensayando el imperios, Draco estaba realmente impresionado con la rapidez con la que la pelirroja aprendía a manejar los conjuros, y no ocultaba su expresión de sorpresa cada vez que hacía uno perfecto. Pero no solo entrenaban cuando quedaban por las tardes, también hablaban, a veces sobre las clases, otras sobre Voldemort, otras sobre las misiones y así estaban desde las 6 hasta las 9, que era aproximadamente la hora a la que Ginny volvía a su sala común.

Lo peor de todo eran Ron, Hermione y Harry, aunque más especialmente Ron, que siempre estaba encima de ella preguntándole donde estaba; afortunadamente ninguno de ellos sospechaba que Ginny tuviera algo que ver con Draco Malfoy, aunque Hermione de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando para ambos en las comidas, donde normalmente cruzaban algunas miradas, pero afortunadamente el trío había faltado a algunas clases debido a misiones para la orden y no tenían tiempo para pensar en Ginny. Las amigas de la pelirroja habían vuelvo a intentar acercarse a ella, pero Ginny no quería tener a nadie cerca, temía que por su culpa pudiera pasarles algo. La pelirroja también se había cruzado alguna que otra vez con Snape por los pasillos, el profesor aun no estaba curado de todo, pero le gustaba salir a dar paseos por el castillo; a veces cuando iba con Draco por los corredores y se los encontraban, el rubio paraba a hablar con su profesor sobre Voldemort y las misiones.

a donde vas, Ginny? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la pelirroja, que se dirigía con una extraña mirada hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

a… dar una vuelta… quedé con unas amigas –contestó la chica en tono amable, el cual ya le costaba pronunciar.

ah, ok, pues pásalo bien, me alegro de que ya estés a bien con ellas

gracias, Herm, hasta luego.

Salió por el retrato en dirección al hall, donde había quedado con Draco para ir a la fiesta, que empezaría en unas horas.

hola Gin –saludó una voz detrás de ella

La chica se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Remus Lupin, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

hola Remus, ¿que tal?

bien, ¿A dónde vas?

a dar una vuelta

Remus la miró quisquillosamente, casi como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

esta bien, pásalo bien, y Ginny, ten cuidado –dijo mientras se iba con paso rápido hacia las escaleras.

La pelirroja se quedó paralizada en el sitio ¿a que había venido eso? Vio alejarse a Remus, andaba tranquilamente, mirando hacia todos lados, con un exceso de confianza, de hecho dudaba que lo hubiera reconocido si no lo hubiera visto a la cara.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llegaba 3 minutos tarde, y conociendo lo que Malfoy odiaba que llegara tarde seguro que le echaba la bronca del siglo. Corrió el tramo que le quedaba hasta el hall y se encontró con el chico en la misma postura y en el mismo lugar que siempre, apoyado tranquilamente en la estatua de un hada con la mirada perdida, y un mechón de pelo cayéndole salvajemente sobre la frente.

lo siento –dijo ella mientras llegaba, jadeando y con la mano en el pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración

joder, siempre haces lo mismo, ¿Es que no tienes reloj?

ya te he dicho que lo siento –dijo Ginny mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

vamos –ordenó Malfoy mientras se dirigían hacia el mismo pasillo de siempre, en las mazmorras.

veo que estas de mal humor –dijo Ginny mientras se colocaba al lado de Malfoy y caminaba con paso rápido a su lado

de mal humor, yo? Por que lo dices? –preguntó el sin mirarla

porque aun no me has besado hoy –declaró la chica con una sonrisa mirando a Malfoy, que enseguida giró la mirada para Ginny y la miró de arriba abajo.

Todas las noches cuando se metía en la cama y se quedaba un buen rato con la vista fija en el techo se juraba a sí mismo que ese día sería el último en el que estaría con Ginny de esa forma, no quería llegar a algo más con la pelirroja, porque cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sentir algo raro que no había sentido nunca, por lo que prefería alejarse. Pero claro… luego llegaba el día siguiente, y la pelirroja le decía esas cosas, con la sonrisa que siempre tenía dibujada para él y ¿Cómo podía resistirse?

Sin reparar en toda la gente que tal vez podría verles se acercó a la chica y antes de besarla le acarició la mejilla e hizo que la mano descendiera por el cuello de la chica, luego la besó profundamente mientras ella le abrazaba y se juntaba más contra él. La pelirroja no sabía por qué actuaba así, pero besar a Malfoy se había convertido en un hábito, un ritual que no podía dejar pasar ni un día. Ya no le importara el lado del que estaba, aunque cuando pensaba seriamente en ello una sensación de traición y vacío le ascendía por el cuerpo.

contenta? –preguntó el chico mientras se separaba y la agarraba de la cintura para continuar con su marcha hacia la sala.

Llegaron a la habitación y se metieron ambos en la chimenea, para ir hacia la casa de Tomas Rich, el mortifago que hacía la fiesta.

bienvenidos –saludó un hombre de pelo blanco cuando ambos llegaron- soy Tomas Rich

yo Draco Malfoy, ella Virgina Weasley –presentó el chico mientras salía de la chimenea y ayudaba a la pelirroja

La habitación en la que se encontraban era una amplia estancia, había tres chimeneas a cada lado, una alfombra roja en el suelo y dos armarios a cada lado de la puerta

he oído hablar mucho de tu padre, es uno de los mejores mortifagos que he conocido

gracias –dijo Draco en tono orgulloso

y por lo que he oído tu vas en el mismo camino

se hace lo que se puede

en cuanto a ti, señorita… también he oído hablar de tu padre, aunque me temo que no de la misma forma

Vir es de los nuestros –confirmó Draco debido a la mirada de desconfianza que ese hombre le estaba mandando a su compañera

eso se verá con el tiempo… por lo pronto tengo lo que necesita Voldemort

donde esta?

en la habitación de abajo, puse un par de hechizos protectores. Tenéis que seguir el pasillo, girar en la segunda a la derecha y luego bajar hasta encontrar una puerta azul, cuando lleguéis el hechizo se quitará automáticamente. Y tened cuidado de no encontraros a ninguno de esos imbéciles de la fiesta. Luego volved aquí, ya tenéis la red abierta para ir directamente a casa del Lord.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

muchos problemas con los del ministerio? –preguntó Draco antes de salir

son imbeciles, insoportables, no dejan de hablar de la destrucción de Voldemort, de verdad se creen que alguna vez lo van a conseguir?

ya falta poco, tranquilo –prometió Draco mientras salía con Ginny de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado.

Tomas dejó a ambos chicos y volvió a la fiesta, a lucir su hipocresía. Draco y Ginny, por su lado, siguieron el camino hasta la habitación del libro

es ahí –dijo Ginny

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se acercaron a la par a la puerta, ambos sabían lo que estar ahí significaba, y lo que podrían conseguir con ello, solo que las intenciones no eran las mismas. Draco cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con rapidez, con un gesto le indicó a Ginny que pasara a la habitación, y esta lo hizo, seguida de cerca por Draco, que tenía su mano en la espalda de la pelirroja. La mirada de ambos vagó por la oscuridad de la habitación, que se acrecentó, si eso era posible, al cerrar la puerta. En la habitación se respiraba un olor viciado, y una corriente de aire fría llegaba de todas partes. Entonces, de la nada y sin previo aviso, se iluminó el centro de la habitación. Ambos jóvenes saltaron del susto y tuvieron que taparse los ojos debido a la intensa luz.

que demonios…? –empezó Ginny, temiendo que tal vez ese mortifago les hubiera tendido una trampa.

espera… -dijo Draco con emoción mientras se acercaba a Ginny, la chica se aferró a él, como tantas veces había hecho.

Entonces, la luz se hizo menos intensa, la corriente de aire frío desapareció, y los chicos pudieron mirar al frente. Ante ellos se alzaba un atril de piedra, con toda clase de figuras y símbolos dibujados en relieve, seguramente hechizos de protección. Sobre el atril había suspendido un libro negro, de grandes dimensiones y con aspecto fantasmal. La invisible luz oscura que salía de él contrastaba a la perfección con la luz que se asomaba a través de la fría y dura piedra.

al fin… -dijo Draco con un brillo en los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia el libro

Ginny se quedó quieta en el sitio, esperando a que su compañero cogiera el libro y así poder irse de ahí de una vez, aunque salir de ahí para meterse en casa de Voldemort no era una idea mucho más tentadora… ¿para eso estaba haciendo todo esto? Para ver como Malfoy cogía el libro y ella no hacía nada? No era este el momento en el que debería tratar de detenerlo? Si Voldemort cogía el libro sería muy difícil vencerle. Por que no hacia nada? Que pretendía?

lo hemos conseguido, Vir –dijo Draco orgullosamente- el Lord nos nombrará mortífagos después de esto. Y podremos al fin vencerles –su tono era tan emocionado que a Ginny se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Sobre lo que estaba hablando Malfoy era sobre matar, asesinar, secuestrar, robar, y lo decía tan tranquilamente como si no sintiera nada más. Fue en ese momento, solo en ese momento, cuando supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tratar de detenerles, pero que podía hacer? Porque tener la convicción de querer hacer algo era muy bonito y simple, pero hacerlo era otro cantar.

Levantó la mirada y se encontrón con Draco admirando el libro, sujetándolo entre sus manso frías como el hielo; su mirada, tan inexpresiva como estaba siempre, en este momento tenían un brillo de felicidad, un brillo que nunca había tenido con ella. Un sentimiento de celos ascendió por su cuerpo, de verdad le importaba más un libro que ella?

vir

El sonido de su nombre, pronunciado de esa forma, solo como él la llamaba, hizo que su mente volviera a su cuerpo, su mirada volvió a alzarse y se encontró de frente con el libro negro, al que ahora podía ver con más claridad. Era ancho, y necesitaría ambas manos para poder sostenerlo con seguridad, irradiaba una extraña aura, el solo tenerlo cerca hacía que sus pelos se pusieran de punta, como podía Draco tenerlo entre sus manos con tanta confianza? La maldad y el horror que ese libro encerraban hizo que en la mente de Ginny aflorara la idea de lanzarlo de ahí, coger a Draco de la oreja, y sacarlo de la habitación, pero eso incluía demasiadas explicaciones, y hasta empezaba a dudar que Draco no la matara cuando se enterara de la verdad ¿sería él capaz de hacer eso? No! No?

que –dijo ella, tal vez, por la mirada que le dedicó Draco, en su voz se hubiera plasmado alguno de estos pensamientos, aunque el momento para el rubio era demasiado importante como para ponerse a pensar en cosas que él creía imposibles, como el hecho de que Ginny no estuviera con ellos, o que Voldemort alguna vez fuera vencido.

será mejor que nos vayamos –opinó él mientras enarcaba las cejas, debido al estado de la pelirroja, que se alejaba de él, como si tuviera miedo- estas bien?

….si, claro –contestó ella tratando de sacar esas tonterías de su cabeza y volver a ver a Malfoy como lo que era, pero… que era Malfoy?- vamos…

Draco se encogió de hombros y guió a Ginny hasta la salida de la habitación, nada más hacerlo escucharon un fuerte estruendo procedente del piso de arriba

que ocurre? –preguntó Ginny mirando hacia todos lados y sacando su varita, al igual que Draco

Gritos y más gritos empezaron a escucharse por todos los pasillos que llevaban a donde ellos estaban.

corre! –gritó Draco mientras la agarraba de la manga de la túnica y la instaba a correr tras él

Ginny hizo lo que el rubio le indicaba y se perdió junto con Draco por el laberinto de pasillos llenos de retratos y estatuas adornando las paredes. De repente una de las puertas de madera se abrió de golpe y de ella salió un hombre con túnica de gala que tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro

que ha pasado, Alfred? –gritó Draco nada más ver al hombre, mientras cerraba la puerta con un portazo

aurores! –gritó el hombre con las manos en la cabeza- por todas partes, se han llevado a Thomas

mierda –masculló el rubio mientras golpeaba la pared- conoces alguna salida?

no… si.. no se, supongo que la habrán cerrado… como demonios se enteraron de esto?

Draco se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se giraba y miraba de reojo a Ginny, que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, si la veían ahí…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

hola! Si lo se y lo siento mucho, he tardado demasiado, pero es que llevo tres semanas horribles a tope de examenes, esto desde luego no es vida, esta semana aun tengo cinco examenes y tres trabajos, estoy que no puedo más. Sorry la tardanza, pero de verdad que es que no me da tiempo para más, siento que el chap esté tan horrible, pero es que puff estoy a tope y no puedo más! Sorry! Muchas muchisisisisiismas gracias a todas las que me dejaron rr, de verdad muchas gracias y perdonadmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Muchas gracias a: **Luthien, amsp14, imposibles, pupi-chan, a-grench, Andrómeda black, Lavinia Ml, sara fénix black, NaginiBerolatti, Gin W. Black y Anto**. Perdonadme que no conteste los rr, pero tengo que ir a estudiar que aun me qedn examenes! Sorry! Muchas gracias


End file.
